<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We can take our time [by KouriArashi] by Sloe_Balm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452749">We can take our time [by KouriArashi]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm'>Sloe_Balm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternative Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Infidelity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Officer Derek Hale, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, no dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] [Sterek – UA, Omegaverse] Derek est un policier alpha qui vient de demander sa mutation au commissariat de Beacon Hills après plusieurs années passées à Los Angeles. Son nouveau coéquipier, Stiles, est un oméga qui semble avoir eu des difficultés avec ses précédents partenaires de police.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965375">we can take our time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi">KouriArashi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bêta-lecture de la trad française : Merci à Neliia pour avoir effectué la correction de cette fic en français.</p><p>Genre : Sterek, Univers alternatif - il n'y a pas de loups-garous dans cette histoire : Stiles et Derek sont humains. ATTENTION : Rating M - présence de viol, abus physique et psychologique. /!\ Monde omegaverse : contenu à caractère sexuel très cru et atypique.</p><p>Qu'est-ce que l'omegaverse ?<br/>C'est un monde alternatif, dans lequel, en plus des deux genres 'classiques' masculin et féminin, il existe une autre classification : les rangs alpha, bêta et oméga, liés à leur place dans la société et/ou à la reproduction. Il y a des règles différentes selon les écrits, ce n'est pas forcément le cas ici, mais on retrouve souvent ces schémas-là : domination sexuelle, présence d'âmes sœurs, marquage, Mpreg (homme enceinte), chaleurs, etc.<br/>Voici deux sites détaillés que je vous conseille sur le sujet :<br/>- urlz (point) fr (slash) cuT2<br/>- urlz (point) fr (slash) cuT4</p><p>Note de l'auteure, KouriArashi : (datant de février 2017)<br/>Ohhhhhkay, donc je pensais que je n'écrirais jamais d'omegaverse, et ensuite que je n'écrirais jamais d'omegaverse contenant des cycles de chaleurs, et pourtant, me voilà en train de publier cette histoire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que mon cerveau est vraiment étrange !<br/>Avertissement au sujet du style omegaverse qui soulève de nombreuses questions assez sérieuses pour savoir si oui ou non il y a consentement dans ce type de relation. Je n'essaye pas du tout de rendre mal qui que ce soit ici, j'ai juste envie d'explorer ce concept. De plus, il y a une description détaillée d'un viol passé et d'une tentative de suicide (pas dans le premier chapitre mais plus tard dans la fic). Donc, ouais, je me dois de vous alerter. Prenez soin de vous !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>
  <strong>We can take our time</strong>
</p><p>écrit par KouriArashi</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapitre 1</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>La décision qu'avait prise Derek de se faire transférer à Beacon Hills avait été facile. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas de partenaire, donc pas vraiment de raison de rester là où il se trouvait. Il habitait dans un appartement d'une seule chambre avec juste son chat. Le salaire à Beacon Hills serait meilleur, et pour être honnête, l'idée de travailler dans une petite ville était plus attrayante que de rester dans une métropole.</p><p>Lors de son premier jour, il arriva habillé de son uniforme parfaitement repassé, pour se présenter au capitaine. C'était un homme de quelques années son aîné qui s'appelait Jordan Parrish. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, ayant passé son entretien avec le sergent et l'assistant administratif. « Asseyez-vous. » déclara Parrish, désignant le siège face à lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, et Derek s'assit.</p><p>Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, et Parrish l'interrogea sur ses expériences dans son travail précédent à Los Angeles. À peu près cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Parrish ne jette un œil à sa montre et ne dise : « Donc, je vais te mettre en équipe avec Stilinski. Il est un peu plus jeune que toi mais son père était shérif, donc il est immergé dans la police depuis qu'il porte des couches culottes. Ne le laisse pas te faire la misère. »</p><p>Derek répliqua avec un sourire. « Oui, monsieur. »</p><p>« Autre chose. » Parrish hésita pendant un instant avant de dire, « Tu es un alpha, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Derek fut surpris par la question. Ce n'était pas vraiment impoli de demander, mais la plupart des gens considéraient cela comme un sujet tabou. Derek avait appris à s'y faire et il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était. « Oui. »</p><p>« Stilinski est un oméga. Parfois… les alphas ont du mal à travailler avec lui. »</p><p>« Ah. » Derek pouvait voir pourquoi Parrish était inquiet, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Malgré tous les efforts que la société faisait pour éduquer la population sur les relations entre alphas et omégas, il y avait toujours des personnes qui se méprenaient. Et parfois, certains alphas eux-mêmes n'aidaient pas à clarifier le message, attirant l'attention pour des mauvaises raisons. « Ce ne sera pas un problème. »</p><p>Parrish hésita à nouveau. « Écoute, Hale. Je ne dis pas que tous les alphas deviennent des bêtes dirigées par leurs pulsions chaque fois qu'ils voient ou sentent un oméga. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu es capable de te maîtriser tout autant que moi. Il y a juste des… circonstances, avec Stilinski, qui rendent les choses plus difficiles pour les alphas. Je veux juste ta parole que tu viendras me voir si tu rencontres un problème avec lui. »</p><p>Derek n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais cet homme était son nouveau chef, alors il acquiesça. « Assurément. »</p><p>« Parfait. Tu peux disposer. »</p><p>Derek se dirigea vers l'open space du commissariat, se sentant un peu déconcerté par cette conversation et légèrement inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer son nouveau partenaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et repéra aussitôt Stiles ; il était l'un des deux omégas de la station, et l'autre ne semblait pas être présent pour le moment. Derek avança jusqu'à lui et tendit sa main. « Derek Hale. Je suppose que je suis ton nouveau coéquipier. »</p><p>L'autre homme parut un peu surpris, mais n'était pas mal à l'aise contrairement à Derek. « Oh, hey ! Je suis Stiles. » Et il serra la main de Derek.</p><p>« Est-ce que c'est un surnom ? »</p><p>« Ouais. » Stiles lui montra du doigt un de ses rapports de police et Derek le regarda.</p><p>« Mieczysław Stilinski. » dit-il, et il vit la bouche de Stiles s'ouvrir légèrement à l'entente de la prononciation parfaite. « Polonais ? »</p><p>« Euh, ouais. Ouah. Comment tu sais ? »</p><p>« J'ai beaucoup voyagé quand j'étais enfant. Fils de militaire. J'ai passé trois ans dans une base en Allemagne et j'ai fini par avoir l'oreille pour les langues européennes. Mets une page de polonais devant moi et je saurais la lire en prononçant parfaitement, mais je n'aurais aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. »</p><p>« Donc, je peux toujours t'insulter en polonais ? OK, bon à savoir. » répondit Stiles et il sourit. « Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter. »</p><p>Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la voiture de police et Derek essayait toujours de comprendre contre quoi Parrish l'avait mis en garde. Bien sûr, il pouvait déjà voir en quoi Stiles pouvait être agaçant pour certaines personnes. Il débordait constamment d'énergie, ne cessant jamais de parler, ne restant jamais en place. Cela ne dérangeait pas Derek ; il n'y prêtait pas trop attention et les babillages incessants glissaient sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, mais il pouvait comprendre que cela donnait des envies de meurtre à certaines personnes. Il pouvait aussi imaginer que l'attitude je-sais-tout de Stiles concernant les procédures policières, pouvait être insupportable. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Stiles était un oméga. C'était juste Stiles étant Stiles.</p><p>À la fin du premier jour, Derek laissa tomber. Peu importait ce dont Parrish avait voulu parler ; il s'agissait certainement d'une méprise de ce qu'étaient les relations alphas-omégas. Rien qui ne le préoccupait vraiment.</p><p>À moins que Stiles souhaitait parler du fait qu'il était un oméga, Derek estimait que cela ne le concernait pas. À l'âge de Stiles, il était plutôt logique de supposer qu'il avait un partenaire stable, ou tout du moins, qu'il savait où en trouver un s'il en ressentait le besoin. Derek devrait également se trouver un partenaire, mais les alphas avaient leur chaleur bien moins souvent que les omégas – à peu près une fois tous les six mois contre une fois toutes les six semaines – donc il avait encore du temps pour s'en préoccuper.</p><p>Une fois que Derek réussit à faire abstraction des divagations perpétuelles de Stiles, ce dernier se révéla vraiment être un excellent coéquipier. Il était extrêmement compétent, mais ne se prenait pas trop au sérieux. Il connaissait également tout le monde. « J'ai grandi ici. » déclara-t-il à Derek, après qu'il fut reconnu pour la troisième fois par quelqu'un durant leur ronde. « Et mon père a été le shérif du comté pendant des années, donc, fondamentalement, tout le monde me connaît. »</p><p>Le job était beaucoup moins stressant qu'à L.A. Bien sûr, il ne se passait pas <em>rien</em> non plus. Ils devaient gérer au quotidien des violences conjugales, des vols, du vandalisme, des affaires de drogues ou des conduites en état d'ivresse. Mais, il n'y avait pas de gangs à Beacon Hills, pas de courses poursuites en voiture, ni de fusillades. Derek passa sa première semaine sans avoir besoin de sortir son arme à feu.</p><p>Le plus souvent, le job consistait à ramasser les ivrognes lors du dernier appel nocturne, aller configurer le radar de vitesse dans le virage où on passait de quarante-cinq à trente kilomètres-heure, et gérer les accidents de voiture. Il y eut aussi un enfant de quatre ans qui fut porté disparu avant d'être retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, jouant avec des grenouilles dans un ruisseau à proximité ; quelques adolescents attrapés avec bien plus de marijuana qu'ils n'auraient su quoi en faire ; un mec arrêté dans un bar pour avoir mis de la drogue dans des verres.</p><p>Derek se retrouva à admirer Stiles bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé : il était honnêtement un bon flic. Il avait été méticuleux lorsqu'il avait interrogé les parents du garçon disparu ; assez compatissant pour avoir laissé les adolescents s'en sortir avec juste un savon, même s'ils auraient pu être arrêtés pour possession de drogue (mais pas assez compatissant pour ne pas appeler leurs parents) ; totalement impressionnant lorsque le connard-violeur avait dégainé un flingue sur eux alors qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac.</p><p>Au bout d'un mois, Derek avait pour ainsi dire oublié la mise en garde de Parrish. Il ne s'en souvint que lorsqu'il sentit les chaleurs de Stiles arriver. De ce qu'il savait, la plupart des omégas ne commençaient à dégager un parfum caractéristique qu'environ vingt-quatre heures avant le début de leurs chaleurs. Mais Derek fit comme si de rien n'était. Même pour les gens qui ne considéraient pas cela comme tabou, le faire remarquer n'en restait pas moins impoli.</p><p>Ce jour-là, à la fin de leur garde, alors que Derek était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements de ville, Stiles se racla la gorge et déclara : « Alors, euh. Je vais être absent quelques jours. »</p><p>Derek le regarda du coin de l'œil et acquiesça. Il était impossible pour un oméga de travailler durant sa période de chaleur, donc cela demandait quelques aménagements. « Je pense que le Capitaine Parrish voudra probablement que je rattrape un peu de paperasse, que je fasse du tri dans les archives ou quelque chose du genre. »</p><p>« Nan, il va juste t'affecter à la signalisation de sortie des écoles pendant quelques jours. » C'était une blague mais elle vint sans le sourire habituel de Stiles. Derek songea à demander à ce dernier si tout allait bien, mais le châtain se mit dos à lui et retira son T-shirt en vue de se changer. En voyant cela, Derek oublia quelques instants leur conversation et se sentit obligé de se tourner. Bien sûr, les alphas savaient contrôler leurs instincts, mais de temps temps, cela pouvait être difficile... Il y avait tout de même un oméga qui s'apprêtait à avoir ses chaleurs, et pour qui il avait une attirance certaine, en train de se déshabiller devant lui...</p><p>Il n'osa pas se retourner avant d'avoir entendu le casier de Stiles se refermer. « On se voit dans quelques jours, alors ? »</p><p>« Ouais. » Stiles hésita un bref instant. « Écoute, hm… Si, euh, quand je reviens, si... »</p><p>Derek fronça les sourcils. « Oui ? »</p><p>« Rien. » Stiles attrapa son sac. « Laisse tomber. Profites bien de la salle d'archives. »</p><p>Derek était de nouveau confus, mais il ne dit rien, laissant Stiles partir. Certaines personnes devenaient étranges à l'arrivée de leurs chaleurs. Et il était possible que - pouvait-il vraiment espérer que c'était possible ? - si Stiles était attiré par lui, il avait pensé à lui demander de le rejoindre durant ses chaleurs. Mais si cela avait été le cas, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Prendre ce genre de décisions à cette période de son cycle n'était pas une bonne idée. Stiles pouvait passer ses chaleurs avec n'importe quel partenaire de son choix avec lequel il s'était arrangé auparavant, et ils pourraient éventuellement avoir cette conversation plus tard s'il le fallait.</p><p>Derek rentra chez lui, nourrit son chat, se prépara un burger et dîna. Le lendemain, le travail fut aussi ennuyeux que prévu. Il fit un peu de paperasse et prépara une affaire judiciaire à laquelle il devait aller la semaine suivante pour une histoire de vols de voiture. La journée d'après fut plus ou moins similaire.</p><p>Il fut un peu surpris lorsque Stiles ne fut pas de retour le troisième jour, mais pas totalement. Les chaleurs des omégas duraient entre vingt-quatre heures et quarante-huit heures. Certains d'entre eux étaient aptes à reprendre des activités normales dans la foulée, mais parfois, certains ne l'étaient pas. Il n'était pas anormal d'avoir parfois besoin d'un troisième jour pour récupérer. Derek eut une pointe de jalousie passagère en pensant à ce que l'alpha de Stiles avait dû lui faire pour qu'il ait eu besoin d'un jour de repos supplémentaire.</p><p>Il oublia tout cela lorsqu'il vit Stiles arriver le lendemain dans les vestiaires. Il avait l'air épuisé, pâle et triste, comme s'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids au cours des trois derniers jours. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses lèvres étaient en lambeaux de les avoir sûrement trop mordues.</p><p>Derek oublia totalement ce que le tact et les bonnes manières voulaient dire, et il s'écria sans même réfléchir, « Est-ce que tu as passé tes chaleurs tout seul ? »</p><p>Stiles sursauta, et il s'empourpra légèrement, détournant le regard. Sa voix s'éleva de manière brusque et agressive. « Pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais sache que je passe toutes mes chaleurs seul. »</p><p>La mâchoire de Derek se contracta et il fixa Stiles. Son cerveau mit un temps à essayer de traiter l'information. Il n'avait jamais passé une seule de ses chaleurs seul, mais il avait déjà entendu parler de ce que cela faisait. Il avait entendu dire que c'était une véritable agonie, impossible à décrire avec des mots. Il avait entendu parler de personnes qui s'étaient blessées dans leurs efforts pour se soulager. Chaque fois qu'il avait entendu des omégas ayant dû supporter leurs chaleurs seuls témoigner, ces derniers avaient dit ne plus jamais vouloir revivre ça. Derek avait aussi entendu que cela empirait avec le temps, que chaque chaleur passée seule était plus douloureuse que la précédente. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.</p><p>Stiles claqua la porte de son casier pour la refermer, et quand il se retourna vers Derek, son visage semblait peiné plus qu'autre chose. Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. « Écoute. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus être mon coéquipier. La plupart des alphas n'arrivent pas à s'y faire. Ils veulent... » Il déglutit difficilement. « Ils veulent m'aider. Tu vois ? Mais j'ai des raisons pour faire ce que je fais. Donc si c'est un problème pour toi, dis-le simplement à Parrish. Il peut te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas ça... Écoute, ça te regarde, je ne vais pas... m'imposer. » répondit Derek. « C'est juste que tu es visiblement en souffrance et... et oui. C'est très difficile pour un alpha de voir un oméga souffrir. Surtout pour cette raison. »</p><p>« Je sais. » Stiles passa une main sur sa nuque. « Et je sais que tu ne le comprends pas. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de me comprendre. J'ai juste besoin que tu respectes mon choix. »</p><p>« Oui, évidemment. » Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Il <em>ne comprenait pas</em>. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à se faire autant de mal comme ça ? « Tu sais, si tu as été élevé dans une de ces familles où - »</p><p>« Non. » répondit Stiles. « Arrête. Stop. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans une famille fondamentaliste. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mal à être oméga. Et je ne juge pas les autres alphas ou omégas pour faire ce qu'ils font. Donc ne me juge pas pour faire ce que je fais. Sinon, <em>c'est moi </em>qui parlerais à Parrish. »</p><p>« Très bien. » Derek leva les mains en l'air comme en reddition. « Est-ce que tu seras capable d'aller en patrouille ? »</p><p>« Je ne serais pas revenu au travail si ce n'était pas le cas. Allons-y maintenant. »</p><p>Dire que la journée avait ensuite été gênante aurait été un euphémisme. Derek avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela restait ancré dans un coin de son cerveau. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer comment avaient dû se passer les derniers jours de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais passé une seule de ses chaleurs seul, mais une fois, un de ses partenaires s'était retrouvé coincé dans les embouteillages et avait eu une heure de retard. Derek se souvenait très bien de cette heure d'attente durant laquelle il s'était senti à deux doigts d'arracher sa peau avec ses ongles pour échapper aux vagues de chaleurs intenses qui l'avaient envahi. Entendre que Stiles traversait cela <em>à chaque fois</em>, et qu'il le faisait <em>volontairement</em>,… il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le comprendre.</p><p>Heureusement pour Derek, la journée fut bien remplie. Le matin, à l'heure de pointe, il y eut un accident impliquant trois voitures, et l'un des conducteurs tenta littéralement de tabasser celui qui lui avait coupé la route et avait provoqué l'incident. Cela prit deux bonnes heures pour régler l'histoire. Il y eut ensuite un autre appel, impliquant un imbécile qui était devenu hystérique dans un café après avoir reçu une commande qui n'était pas celle qu'il avait demandée.</p><p>La journée qui suivit, Stiles se sentit clairement mieux, même s'il restait silencieux. Il continuait de regarder Derek comme s'il attendait une autre pique de sa part. Au troisième jour, il redevint lui-même. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de coéquipiers le jeune homme avait perdu à cause de cette histoire. Stiles n'était pas seulement préoccupé par la raison qui le poussait à passer ses chaleurs seuls, il était aussi clairement convaincu que Derek allait le laisser sur le carreau et demander à changer de partenaire. Derek décida que ça n'arriverait pas.</p><p>C'était facile d'oublier tout ça en plein milieu du mois, mais les semaines passèrent et toute cette histoire revint à nouveau sur le tapis. Dès qu'il sentit les chaleurs de Stiles arriver, Derek dut pratiquement se souder la bouche pour s'empêcher de lui demander s'il allait les passer seul, ce dont il était <em>sûr</em>. Derek avait voulu lui dire qu'il aurait été ravi de pouvoir les passer avec lui, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'impose encore ça. Lorsque Stiles partit avec le même discours de « Je vais être absent quelques jours. »<em>,</em> Derek s'effondra sur sa chaise et se rendit compte que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains.</p><p>« Merde. » lâcha-t-il. Il ne demanderait pas à changer de coéquipier. <em>Hors de question</em>. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait vraiment essayer de comprendre Stiles.</p><p>Après avoir fouiné un peu, il se rendit dans un bar de la ville voisine qui était le QG de beaucoup de flics. Il n'y avait qu'un seul alpha dans le groupe de policiers qui traînaient là, et Derek hésita mais s'approcha du type. « Scott McCall ? »</p><p>« Ouais ? » Scott avait à peu près le même âge que Stiles, et lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'assez ouvert et amical.</p><p>« Je, euh... je suis Derek Hale. Police de Beacon Hills. »</p><p>« Oh, hey ! Ravi de te rencontrer. » Scott lui serra la main comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »</p><p>« Je me demandais si je pouvais te poser quelques questions incroyablement impolies et personnelles. » répondit Derek et Scott rigola. « En fait, hm. Je viens d'arriver il n'y a pas très longtemps, et… on m'a affecté avec Stilinski. »</p><p>Le sourire de Scott disparut immédiatement de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais bouleversé. Il détourna le regard brièvement et déclara, « OK, ouais. Et tu veux me poser des questions parce que j'étais le dernier coéquipier en date de Stiles. Allons prendre un verre. »</p><p>Derek était heureux d'avoir de l'alcool pour faciliter cette conversation. Ils prirent une table dans un coin. « Je suis vraiment désolé de m'immiscer comme ça. C'est juste - »</p><p>« Tu as besoin de comprendre. » Scott hocha la tête. « Je sais, j'ai été à ta place. Et j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux pas. Il refuse d'en parler. Tout effort pour essayer de le faire parler ne servira à rien. Il te dira juste d'aller parler au Capitaine et de changer de coéquipier si tu ne supportes pas la situation. » Il prit une gorgée de sa bière. « Je m'étais dit que j'arriverais à le supporter, tu sais ? Que ce n'était rien. J'ai une partenaire fixe, merde, j'ai une <em>femme</em>. » Scott leva la main pour montrer son alliance. « Ça n'aurait pas dû me préoccuper autant. J'ai tenu durant quatre cycles avant de finir par lâcher l'affaire. Je me suis fait transférer de station, je me suis éloigné parce que je ne pouvais pas continuer de le voir s'infliger ça. »</p><p>« J'en suis au deuxième. » Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de cacher sa déception. Il ne savait soudainement pas pourquoi il était venu ici, pourquoi il s'était attendu à ce que ce mec puisse lui apporter des réponses.</p><p>« Écoute, ce n'est que mon opinion, mais si j'étais toi, je demanderais à me faire transférer maintenant. » Scott posa sa bière. « Tu le feras tôt ou tard, et le plus tôt sera le mieux pour vous deux. »</p><p>« Peut-être. J'ai juste l'impression… qu'il attend que quelqu'un ne le lâche pas. » Derek secoua la tête. « C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Il avait l'air tellement abattu quand il m'a dit que je pouvais demander à changer de partenaire si c'était ce que je voulais. »</p><p>« Je comprends, mais c'est son choix, tu sais ? Il sait que ça arrivera. » Scott soupira. « Je ne sais pas, mec. J'aimerais avoir des réponses à te donner. J'aimerais vraiment. »</p><p>Derek le remercia et retourna chez lui. Il arpenta la ville une bonne partie de la nuit, devenant presque fou à l'idée que le sarcastique Stiles, si débordant d'énergie, était en train de souffrir le martyr en ce moment même. Il fit du sport pendant un moment, et but quelques verres pour s'aider à dormir. Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le week-end. Le travail aurait été une distraction bénie dans un moment pareil.</p><p>Il finit tout de même au poste de police et frappa à la porte de Parrish. Ce dernier leva les yeux et lorsqu'il le vit, il soupira. « Entre. »</p><p>C'est ce que fit Derek, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. « Je ne viens pas demander à changer de partenaire. » commença-t-il. « Je venais juste te poser des questions, si tu le permets. »</p><p>« J'imagine que pour commencer, tu veux savoir pourquoi je mets Stiles en équipe avec des alphas ? » demanda Parrish, souriant légèrement. « Tu n'es pas le premier à me poser la question. Et non, avant que tu fasses tes propres hypothèses, ce n'est pas parce que j'espère trouver un coéquipier qui le fera changer d'avis. Je connais Stiles depuis qu'il a dix-sept ans, et <em>rien</em> ne le fera changer d'avis. »</p><p>« Est-ce qu'il a été... » La voix de Derek s'éteignit au milieu de sa phrase. De toutes les choses qui ne le regardaient clairement pas, celle-ci en faisait <em>définitivement</em> partie.</p><p>Parrish répondit tout de même. « Pour autant que je sache, oui. Il n'en parle pas, mais de ce que je crois comprendre, Stiles n'a jamais passé une seule de ses chaleurs avec un partenaire. »</p><p>Pendant un instant, Derek se voila la face. « Alors, peut-être qu'il ne comprend juste pas - »</p><p>Mais Parrish lui lança un regard las et Derek se reprit.</p><p>« Bien. » Il passa nerveusement une main sur son visage. « Il a ses raisons et c'est son choix. Mais, sincèrement, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui attribues des coéquipiers alphas ? »</p><p>« Tu es le quatrième alpha à être son partenaire, et les raisons ont été à chaque fois différentes. » répondit Parrish. « La première fois, c'était parce que nous ne savions pas. Ça… c'est mal passé. On n'était pas vraiment préparés. Le type a été transféré dans une autre ville. La deuxième fois, on pensait que ça irait. OK, on savait que ça pouvait être problématique, mais des raisons personnelles m'ont un peu forcé à faire ce choix. Sa partenaire habituelle partait en congé maternité et je n'avais personne d'autre avec qui le mettre en binôme. Tout le monde a accepté en toute connaissance de cause et dès que c'est devenu problématique, on a tout arrêté et j'ai dû affecter Stiles à du travail de bureau jusqu'à ce qu'Erica revienne. Il est resté deux ans avec elle, puis elle a été promue sergent et mutée. Encore une fois, j'ai dû faire faute de mieux. On en a discuté et on a décidé de réessayer. On avait pensé que s'il y avait bien <em>un</em> alpha qui arriverait à supporter ça, ce serait Scott McCall. Il était marié avec des enfants, et il était avec la même partenaire oméga depuis son adolescence, donc on savait que ça ne lui poserait pas de souci. Il a essayé, Dieu sait qu'il a essayé, mais il a fini par dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à le supporter et il a demandé à être transféré. »</p><p>« Et maintenant, c'est mon tour. » déclara Derek.</p><p>« Stiles était affecté à du travail de bureau depuis six mois, et il était en train de nous rendre tous fous. On a fait des roulements au sein des binômes du commissariat et je l'envoyais sur le terrain dès que j'en avais la possibilité, mais ce n'est pas pareil que d'avoir un coéquipier régulier. Quand je t'ai engagé, je n'avais pas vu dans ton dossier que tu étais un alpha. J'avais déjà dit à Stiles qu'il allait avoir un nouveau partenaire, qu'il allait revenir sur le terrain, et il était ravi. J'ai réalisé le problème la veille de ton arrivée. Il m'a supplié d'essayer quand même. Il m'a dit qu'il allait devenir fou de rester cantonné à faire de la paperasse. On a pensé qu'on avait peut-être mis trop de pression sur les alphas auparavant, donc on a décidé cette fois de laisser les choses se faire naturellement, et de te dire de nous prévenir si tu rencontrais un problème. »</p><p>Derek soupira. « Je n'ai pas envie de ne plus être son partenaire, donc, je suppose que je vais juste devoir apprendre à faire avec. »</p><p>« Merci. De lui laisser une chance. C'est un super flic et je ne supporte pas de devoir gâcher ça. Donc… tiens-moi au courant, OK ?</p><p>« Oui. OK. »</p><p>.</p><p>À suivre…</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Stiles arriva lundi, il était épuisé et bougeait avec une certaine raideur, comme s'il souffrait toujours. Derek se fit violence pour ne faire aucune remarque, mais il arrivait à peine à <em>regarder</em> Stiles. Cela conduisit à de nombreux silences gênants durant leur ronde en ville, durant laquelle ils espéraient tous deux un peu d'action pour les distraire.</p><p>Mais les quelques jours qui suivirent furent assez calmes, ce qui ne rendit les choses que davantage bizarres, car aucun d'eux ne se décidait à en parler. Il fallut quasiment une semaine pour que les choses redeviennent normales, et même là, les choses restaient préoccupantes. Derek repensait à ce que lui avait dit Scott, et se demandait <em>si ce ne serait pas</em> mieux qu'il mette fin à tout cela dès maintenant. C'était certainement ce que Stiles pensait qu'il ferait.</p><p>Plus la fin du cycle de Stiles approchait et plus Derek y pensait. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la station à la fin de leur garde, le visage de Stiles s'illumina véritablement. « Erica ! » s'écria-t-il, saluant avec excitation la blonde à l'autre bout de la pièce.</p><p>Elle se retourna et lui sourit en retour. « Hé ! Stiles ! » dit-elle, et elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et ils échangèrent une étreinte. Elle vit Derek derrière lui et s'exclama, « Carrément bien ! T'as gagné au change ! »</p><p>Stiles s'empourpra et lui tapa dans l'épaule. « Erica, c'est mon nouveau coéquipier, Derek Hale. Derek, voici Erica. Elle a été ma partenaire pendant deux ans avant d'être promue et transférée. »</p><p>« Ravi de te rencontrer. » déclara Derek en lui serrant la main.</p><p>« Pareillement. » Elle le détailla de haut en bas et sourit à Stiles à nouveau. « Boum ! Je suis revenue, bébé ! »</p><p>« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Stiles brillèrent d'excitation.</p><p>« Ouais. Sergent Reyes, bureau de police de Beacon Hills, au rapport. Depuis que Lahey a été transféré, une position s'est ouverte ici et je me suis précipitée pour sauter dessus. Je savais que ma bande d'abrutis ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Mais je suis toujours Sergent. » rajouta-t-elle alors que Stiles ouvrait la bouche. « Donc tu peux garder ton nouveau coéquipier. »</p><p>« Ha Ha, ouais, bien sûr. » répondit Stiles, dont le timbre varia de manière inconfortable.</p><p>« Comment est-ce que vous vous en sortez tous les deux pour gérer tu-sais-quoi ? » demanda Erica, d'un ton franc et sans hésiter - contrairement à la manière dont tout le monde tournait toujours autour du pot face à eux. « Vous avez déjà passés quelques cycles ensemble, non ? »</p><p>« Ouais. » Le regard de Stiles se tourna vers Derek, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à donner.</p><p>« Tout va bien. » répondit Derek, puis il ajouta, « Je mentirais si je disais que c'était facile, mais, on arrive à gérer. »</p><p>« Pour le moment. » marmonna Stiles.</p><p>Erica soupira et leva dramatiquement ses yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, je vois qu'on a beaucoup à rattraper. Allez, je t'emmène boire un verre. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Derek. » ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle tirait Stiles avec elle.</p><p>Ce dont ils parlèrent ce soir-là dut aider, parce que Stiles fut de relativement bonne humeur le lendemain, même avec ses chaleurs arrivant. Le soir, Derek et lui se séparèrent sans trop de maladresse.</p><p>D'une certaine manière, Derek ne fut pas surpris lorsque le lendemain, Erica vint immédiatement se planter devant lui. « Hé, puisque tu es sans coéquipier pour quelques jours, tu peux faire équipe avec moi. Je suis super nostalgique de ce radar sur Rock Hill Road. Sérieusement, ces connards de chauffards font les meilleurs gueules de blasés. On se bouge ? »</p><p>« OK. » Derek était ravi de la proposition, parce qu'Erica voulait clairement être en privé avec lui pour parler, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait enfin obtenir quelques réponses à la centaine de questions qu'il avait en tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville, et s'arrêtèrent non loin du radar, juste après le virage.</p><p>« Donc, voilà comme ça se passe, Hale. » déclara Erica, sans préambule. « Stiles est un très bon ami à moi, et je veux m'assurer que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de te péter les rotules. »</p><p>« Je les préfère également quand elles ne sont pas cassées. » reconnut Derek. Ils flashèrent la première voiture arrivant dans le virage et la machine annonça trente-quatre kilomètres-heure.</p><p>« Tu as tenu deux cycles, ce qui est mieux qu'une paire de crétins, mais McCall en a passé quatre avant de lâcher l'affaire. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça à Stiles. Et il a dit que tu avais été plutôt compréhensif à propos de tout ça alors, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je te fasse le speech du '<em>si tu lui fais du mal t'auras affaire à moi</em>'. »</p><p>« Super. » répondit Derek en lui lançant un coup d'œil en biais. « T'es une bêta, non ? »</p><p>« Ouais. Donc oui, avant que tu le dises, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce que vous subissez chacun. Stiles a comparé les chaleurs à de la drogue une fois. Il a dit que le manque était presque le même, mais deux fois plus difficile, et que l'abstinence physique était comparable au sevrage d'héroïne. Ce que je ne peux pas non plus savoir parce que je n'ai jamais pris d'héroïne. Mais je saisis l'idée. »</p><p>« Pour lui. Mais pas pour moi. »</p><p>« C'est juste. » Erica jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au radar alors qu'une autre voiture passait. Quarante-deux kilomètres-heure. « Arf, ça en vaut pas la peine. » Elle s'enfonça dans son siège. « Écoute. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi Stiles fait ce qu'il fait. Je veux dire, même si je le savais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne balancerais pas de trucs personnels sur lui. Mais je <em>peux</em> te dire comment l'aider autrement qu'en mettant ta bite en lui. »</p><p>Derek fronça les sourcils. « Merci. Je crois. »</p><p>« J'essaye de t'aider, là. » répondit Erica. « Je veux dire, tu as clairement un petit quelque chose pour lui qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous soyez alpha et oméga – et n'essaye pas de me la faire, je ne suis pas stupide. <em>Ça se voit </em>que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Et en sachant comment ça s'est passé avec McCall, je sais comment ça se passe avec toi. Il revient au boulot, tu évites le sujet, il y a un nombre incalculable de silences gênants entre vous, et pour finir, Stiles se sent comme une bête de foire dont la place devrait être dans un cirque. »</p><p>Derek grimaça. C'était la vérité, et il le savait. « Ce n'est pas ce que... »</p><p>« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. C'est pour ça que je suis dans cette voiture avec toi, maintenant, pour t'aid – quarante-huit, bingo ! » s'exclama Erica, avant de mettre la sirène et le gyrophare en route.</p><p>Dix minutes et un chauffeur extrêmement mécontent plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au bord de la route. « Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>« Je ne dis pas que vous devez avoir une conversation sérieuse sur le sujet. » répondit Erica, au plus grand soulagement de Derek. « Mais tu dois arrêter de le traiter comme s'il était cinglé. Traite-le comme s'il venait juste d'être malade ou ce genre de chose. Quand il revient au boulot, ramène des donuts ou autre, et dis que tu les as apportés parce que tu te doutes qu'il se sent encore un peu vaseux. Demande-lui s'il préfère que tu conduises. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, ne le dévisage pas. Il déteste lorsque vous n'arrêtez pas tous de le fixer. »</p><p>« C'est difficile de ne pas le faire. »</p><p>« Est-ce que ça aide ? » demanda Erica.</p><p>« Non. » admit Derek.</p><p>« Alors souffre en silence, abruti. »</p><p>Derek renifla.</p><p>« Écoute, il t'aime bien, et il en a vraiment marre d'avoir l'impression que tout foire dans sa vie constamment à cause de ses putains de chaleurs. Donc, essaye juste d'agir normalement en sa présence. Je te jure que ça aidera. »</p><p>Derek n'était pas vraiment sûr de ça, mais Erica connaissait Stiles beaucoup mieux que lui, alors il décida de l'écouter. Il savait que Stiles aimait les boissons contenant du café, alors le jour où il attendait le retour de Stiles, sur le chemin pour se rendre au travail, il s'arrêta pour lui prendre un frappuccino au caramel. Quand Stiles arriva dans les vestiaires, trébuchant presque d'épuisement, Derek le lui tendit. « Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'un remontant aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-il. Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris, mais attrapa la boisson et le remercia. « Tu veux que je conduise ou tu préfères le faire ? »</p><p>« Oh, euh, tu peux conduire. » répondit Stiles, visiblement toujours un peu surpris. Mais il commença à boire son café et cela le requinqua doucement mais sûrement.</p><p>« T'as vu la bande-annonce du nouveau film Star Wars ? » demanda Derek, d'un ton décontracté alors qu'ils commençaient leur patrouille. S'il y avait bien <em>un truc</em> qui pouvait remonter le moral de Stiles c'était Star Wars. Et cela marcha à la perfection. Stiles oublia tout de sa fatigue et de sa douleur et commença à faire une critique approfondie de chaque image de la bande-annonce.</p><p>Erica avait eu raison sur une chose : leur relation revint à la normale bien plus rapidement que les fois précédentes. Stiles était redevenu lui-même dès l'heure du déjeuner. Ils mangèrent au snack grec et il souriait, même s'il était clairement fatigué en fin de journée. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au bureau, Erica leva les yeux vers eux et fit un grand sourire à Derek.</p><p>Comme cela semblait fonctionner, Derek pensait que tout était résolu et qu'il pourrait s'y faire. Les jours juste avant les chaleurs de Stiles étaient toujours difficiles – c'était les pires pour lui, parce qu'il devait contenir son instinct – mais les jours qui suivaient étaient plus simples à gérer. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il aidait Stiles à se sentir mieux ensuite l'aidait à repousser son envie de l'aider pendant.</p><p>À la fin du cycle qui suivit, Derek fut un peu déconcerté lorsqu'il arriva au boulot avec un énorme café pour Stiles et que ce dernier n'était pas là. Parrish l'attrapa à la sortie des vestiaires : « Stiles a appelé ce matin, il a dit qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un jour de plus cette fois. Va voir le Sergent Reyes, elle te donnera quelque chose à faire. »</p><p>Derek espérait qu'Erica pourrait lui dire quelque chose au sujet de l'absence prolongée de Stiles, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle prit juste le café qu'il avait acheté pour le jeune homme et lui donna une liste de choses à faire et il se mit au travail.</p><p>Le lendemain, Derek amena à nouveau un café pour Stiles. Ce dernier se montra, l'air plus hagard que jamais. Il prit le café et sourit légèrement, s'excusant d'avoir eu besoin d'un jour supplémentaire, puis il commença directement à parler d'un livre qu'il pensait que Derek aimerait.</p><p>La semaine qui suivit, Stiles surprit Derek en lui demandant : « Alors, tes chaleurs arrivent bientôt, hein ? »</p><p>« Euh, ouais. » Derek lui lança un regard en biais. Depuis la semaine dernière, il les sentait lentement monter en lui. Les alphas n'avaient pas de chaleur aussi souvent que les omégas, mais cela durait plus longtemps et arrivait de façon plus graduelle. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir montré quelque signe que ce soit à ce sujet. « Comment tu sais ? »</p><p>« Je tiens un calendrier. » dit Stiles, le regardant avec une expression amusée. « Ça va bientôt faire six mois que tu es là. Elles devraient bientôt arriver. »</p><p>« Ouais, très bientôt. » Derek croisa ses bras contre son torse et espérait que Stiles ne se méprenait pas sur cette conversation. Il se demandait si Stiles, même s'il refusait de se soulager personnellement lorsqu'il était en chaleur, verrait un inconvénient à coucher avec quelqu'un qui l'était. En quoi est-ce que ça pourrait être problématique ? « J'ai cherché, hm, un partenaire sur le site ABO*, tu sais. »</p><p>« Oh, ouais, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaisait ? » demanda Stiles et lorsque Derek le dévisagea, il leva les yeux au ciel. « <em>Je te l'ai dit</em>, je ne juge pas les autres pour ce qu'ils font. »</p><p>« Je suppose que tu l'as dit oui. » Soupira Derek et il essaya de se détendre un peu. C'était difficile de trouver un omega qui était libre sans aide, c'était pourquoi il passait par un site web mis en place exprès pour ça. Les omégas étaient plus nombreux que les alphas et étaient plus susceptibles d'avoir des partenaires fixes, puisque leurs chaleurs étaient plus fréquentes. Mais il y en avait qui n'en avaient pas ou qui aimaient un peu varier les plaisirs. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai envoyé quelques messages, mais rien de bien concluant. J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir retourner à L.A. »</p><p>« Tiens, appelle ce numéro. » Stiles sortit son téléphone et tapa un message. « Il y a cet oméga que je connais, Danny. Il est toujours partant. Et tu es totalement son genre. Il ne va pas sur les sites de rencontres parce qu'un taré l'a stalké une fois et ça l'a vraiment refroidi. Mais il sera totalement partant si je te recommande. Je vais lui envoyer un SMS pour lui faire savoir que tu l'appelleras. »</p><p>« Merci. » répondit Derek, surpris.</p><p>« Je ne veux pas que tu... » Stiles rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, mais lorsqu'il continua de parler, sa voix était ferme. « Je ne veux pas que tu retrouves à faire ce que je fais. Ça craint vraiment. Alors... Danny t'aidera. »</p><p>« OK. » Derek tripota son téléphone pendant un temps. « Hé, six mois, hein ? On est coéquipiers depuis six mois. On devrait fêter ça. »</p><p>Stiles esquissa un sourire. « Ouais, OK. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? »</p><p>« Oui. » répondit Derek. « Ce serait super. »</p><p>xxx</p><p>Danny se révéla être le partenaire complaisant indiqué par Stiles, et Derek passa un très bon moment avec lui. Ils se séparèrent avec un clin d'œil et un « appelle-moi » de la la part de Danny, et Derek retourna travailler en pleine forme. La tension accumulée dans son corps était partie, il se sentait dynamisé, bien dans sa peau, et il était radieux.</p><p>Bien sûr, cela ne lui fit qu'à nouveau se demander pourquoi Stiles refusait de passer ses chaleurs avec quelqu'un. Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Il avait été absent pendant presque une semaine et Stiles ne fut pas présent lorsqu'il revint. Il vérifia le calendrier et réalisa que Stiles était probablement en train de terminer son propre cycle de chaleurs.</p><p>Il ne savait pas avec exactitude quand serait le retour de Stiles, mais il se dit qu'avoir quelques jours supplémentaires pour reprendre en douceur ne serait pas si mal. Cependant, le lendemain, il entendit Erica en pleine conversation téléphonique. « Je sais, mais… Écoute Stiles, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, tu ne te feras pas virer ou quoi que ce soit. Mais <em>je m'inquiète</em> pour toi. » Sa voix baissa en intensité. « Elles ne font qu'empirer. »</p><p>Derek voulut rester et écouter le reste de la conversation, mais il ne voulait pas non plus énerver Reyes, alors il partit vaquer à ses occupations. Stiles était en général absent trois jours, qui étaient passés à quatre depuis peu. Derek se demanda si Stiles avait jamais eu besoin d'un jour supplémentaire auparavant, après tout, il ne souffrait certainement pas de surmenage.</p><p>Le jour qui suivit, Stiles revint et Derek fut aux petits soins avec lui. Il lui ramena un petit déjeuner et essaya de ne pas penser aux paroles d'Erica. Stiles lui demanda comment s'était passées ses chaleurs, Derek lui répondit et il <em>ne put ensuite s'empêcher</em> de le questionner sur les siennes. Il <em>n'arrivait pas</em> à ne pas le faire. « Écoute, je suis désolé, mais je ne te comprends pas. Tu as l'air de comprendre que j'ai vraiment passé du bon temps durant mes chaleurs, alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne laisses personne t'aider à traverser les tiennes ? »</p><p>La ligne de mâchoire de Stiles se contracta et il détourna le regard. Derek s'attendait à se faire remballer à nouveau, mais au lieu de ça, Stiles répondit. « Je ne peux pas. Quand ça m'arrive, je suis prêt à coucher avec n'importe quelle personne qui a une bite. Et peu importe ce que je pensais d'elle vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Je ne peux pas <em>faire</em> ça, Derek. C'est immonde. Je sais que la plupart des gens ne le voient pas de cette façon. Et je sais que c'est probablement à cause de ce que j'ai... » Il détourna le regard et s'arrêta brusquement. « Je ne peux juste pas faire ça. »</p><p>Derek y réfléchit très sérieusement pendant une minute ou deux, ne voulant pas insister auprès de Stiles, mais il voulait toutefois s'assurer qu'il avait toutes les bonnes informations en main. « Je pense que la plupart des gens se disent que s'ils arrangent les choses à l'avance, ça règle la question du consentement, tu vois. »</p><p>« Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que le consentement fonctionne. » Stiles déglutit, amer. « Surtout quand on sait ce que ça fait de passer ses chaleurs seul. Tu sais, certains omégas qui ont subi ça seuls, sont ensuite prêts à accepter n'importe quoi pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être du <em>consentement </em>? »</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Derek doucement. « Je suppose que la plupart des gens n'y pensent pas réellement. Comme c'est un impératif biologique, comme manger ou dormir, c'est juste quelque chose qu'on fait. »</p><p>« Et c'est bien pourquoi je ne demande à personne d'être d'accord avec moi. Putain, je suis vraiment heureux pour les gens qui le voient pas comme ça, parce que ça rend vraiment les choses plus faciles pour eux. T'as passé un super moment avec Danny. Je suis ravi pour toi. Je ne considère pas Danny comme un violeur parce qu'il a couché avec toi pendant tes chaleurs. Ou vice versa, si cela devait se produire dans le sens inverse. C'est juste mon opinion, juste ma… façon de voir les choses. »</p><p>Derek lui laissa quelques minutes, le laissant avoir la satisfaction de croire en ses opinions. Mais ensuite, il répondit, « Mais elles empirent, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>La respiration de Stiles se fit soudainement saccadée. Finalement, il déclara. « Ouais. »</p><p>Derek acquiesça et soupira également. « Je veux que tu saches que je ne te mettrais jamais la pression pour faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire et qui te met mal à l'aise. Ton amitié et t'avoir en coéquipier est plus important pour moi que n'importe quelle relation sexuelle pourrait l'être. Mais je veux juste que tu saches, que si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, que ça implique ma queue ou non,... n'importe quoi qui pourrait t'aider un peu, tu peux compter sur moi. OK ? »</p><p>Après un long moment, Stiles acquiesça. « OK. Et merci. »</p><p>« Bien. Tu veux qu'on aille se prendre un burger après le boulot ? »</p><p>Stiles parvint à esquisser un faible sourire, un peu de travers. « Ouais. Ce serait cool. »</p><p>xxx</p><p>Lorsque le septième cycle arriva, Derek était à Beacon Hills depuis près d'un an. Il savait que les chaleurs de Stiles approchaient, comme à chaque fois. Ils étaient tous les deux dans les vestiaires, en train d'avoir leur conversation habituelle sur les tâches merdiques que Derek aurait durant l'absence du châtain, lorsque le brun réalisa qu'il avait oublié quelque chose sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il revint ensuite dans les vestiaires, il trouva son coéquipier au sol, à moitié dans les vapes. Il se mit à genoux à côté de lui et tenta de l'appeler. Stiles était pâle et tremblait alors que de la sueur perlait sur son front.</p><p>« Elles sont arrivées soudainement... » s'étouffa-t-il, et son odeur était si épaisse dans l'air que c'en était presque suffocant. Derek n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur autre chose pendant les premières secondes qui s'écoulèrent.</p><p>« Hé, hé. » dit-il, prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. « Ça va aller. Je vais te ramener chez toi, OK ? »</p><p>« S'il te plaît. » murmura Stiles, regardant Derek alors que ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées, ce qui rendait ses yeux extrêmement noirs. « <em>S'il te plaît.</em> »</p><p>Derek savait que s'il voulait l'aider, cela prendrait moins d'une minute. Dans l'état dans lequel était Stiles, Derek pouvait le prendre ici, sur le banc, et tout serait terminé en quelques coups. Stiles pourrait alors <em>dormir</em>, il pourrait être enfin débarrassé du vide terrible et douloureux qui était en train de le consumer. Pendant un instant, la tentation de le faire fut bien réelle. Puis Derek la repoussa.</p><p>« Regarde-moi. » dit-il fermement, et Stiles gémit. « Hé. Regarde-moi. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »</p><p>Le regard de Stiles scintilla alors que l'alpha lui donnait des ordres. « Q… Quoi ? »</p><p>« Nomme cinquante personnages de Star Wars. »</p><p>Stiles émit un faible rire. « Est-ce que... » haleta-t-il, « Est-ce que je peux utiliser l'univers étendu, même si ce n'est plus vraiment dans les films ? »</p><p>« Bien sûr. » répondit Derek. « Je vais compter avec toi. Compte avec moi, regarde mes mains. »</p><p>« O-OK. Luke. Leia. Han. » Stiles se concentra sur les doigts de Derek alors qu'il comptait les personnages. « Obi-Wan. Dark Vador... »</p><p>Dès lors qu'ils arrivèrent à vingt noms, les pupilles de Stiles commencèrent à rétrécir un peu et sa respiration à se faire moins saccadée. À cinquante, il était trempé de sueur, mais ne tremblait plus. Derek l'aida à se relever. Stiles était un peu faiblard mais pouvait marcher seul. « Je vais te ramener chez toi. »</p><p>Stiles acquiesça et Derek l'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'affala sur le siège passager, les bras repliés contre son torse, se serrant la poitrine. Il commença de nouveau à haleter, et serra les dents de douleur. Derek eut l'impression qu'il devait rouler plus vite, mais finalement, que Stiles soit plus rapidement chez lui n'aiderait pas vraiment. Il s'arrêta devant l'appartement de son coéquipier et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez lui. « Je te verrai dans quelques jours, d'accord ? » dit-il, et Stiles hocha la tête avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, tremblant. Derek hésita mais partit. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider et Stiles ne voulait sûrement pas être vu plus longtemps dans cet état.</p><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent très longs pour Derek, mais à sa grande surprise, Stiles revint après seulement trois jours au lieu de quatre. « Je ne t'ai pas amené de café. » déclara Derek en le voyant arriver. « Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes aujourd'hui. »</p><p>Stiles fit un petit sourire en coin. « T'en fais pas. On peut s'arrêter chez Peet en prendre. »</p><p>Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas avant un mois, lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux planqués au niveau du radar, surveillant les voitures qui arrivaient. Ils étaient là depuis quasiment une demi-heure et Stiles déclara. « Est-ce que je peux te demander une immense faveur, qui serait vraiment abusé de ma part ? »</p><p>Derek rit un peu. « Tu peux toujours demander. »</p><p>Stiles soupira fortement. « Ce que tu as fait pour moi le mois dernier, ça m'a vraiment aidé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais juste… avoir ton odeur dans mon appartement, te voir te préoccuper de moi, m'aider, avec tes mains… ça a rendu les choses moins dures pour moi. C'est bizarre, je sais. Mais je voulais te demander… si tu étais d'accord pour rester avec moi durant mes prochaines chaleurs. Mais tu dois me promettre, me <em>promettre</em> que tu ne coucheras pas avec moi. Tu… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un en qui j'aurais suffisamment confiance pour faire ça pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Si tu ne veux pas, si tu penses ne pas pouvoir, je comprendrais. Mais, il fallait que je te le demande. »</p><p>« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr, pour être honnête. » répondit Derek. « Je dois y réfléchir. »</p><p>« Ça me soulage en fait. » déclara Stiles. « Si tu avais simplement dit oui, je crois que j'aurais été un peu inquiet que tu ne le penses pas vraiment. »</p><p>Derek hocha la tête, puis il réfléchit. Il savait se maîtriser, mais il <em>s'était </em>senti attiré par Stiles, et plus d'une fois, surtout lors de ses dernières chaleurs. Même là, il avait résisté à la tentation. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela ressemblait pour Stiles, mais il imaginait que de simples tâches comme faire à manger, se doucher, étaient probablement impossibles pour lui dans ces moments-là. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pourrait vraiment l'aider.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un alpha de rester avec toi ? » demanda-t-il par curiosité, un soir où ils terminaient leur garde. « Tu sais, pour être sûr de manger correctement, ce genre de choses. »</p><p>« Je le faisais. » répondit Stiles, sans même le regarder. « Mon père avait l'habitude de rester avec moi. Mais plus cela devenait dur pour moi, plus c'était difficile pour lui aussi. Erica est venue une ou deux fois, mais tu sais, elle est mariée, elle a des enfants et une carrière, et elle ne peut pas tout lâcher pour rester avec moi durant trois jours. Et ce sont les deux seules personnes qui ne m'ont pas dit que j'étais fou de faire de ce que je fais. Je ne fais suffisamment confiance à personne d'autre. J'aurais trop peur que les gens craquent et appellent un alpha pour me venir me soulager. »</p><p>Derek acquiesça, comprenant. « OK. Je vais le faire. »</p><p>Stiles poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. « Merci. »</p><p>« Mais j'ai quelques questions sur la façon dont tu veux que je gère les choses. » déclara Derek, et Stiles le regarda. « J'ai dit que je ne coucherais pas avec toi, et je ne le ferais pas, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse si tu commences à devenir… physique avec moi ? Tu veux que je t'arrête, ou que je te laisse continuer ? »</p><p>Stiles s'empourpra légèrement. « Euh, arrête-moi. Pas parce que je pense que c'est horrible, mais parce que je sais d'expérience que si je me branle, ce sera pire après. Balance-moi sous une douche d'eau glacée. »</p><p>« OK. Ça répond à ma deuxième question de savoir si je dois te laisser faire ça ou non. »</p><p>« Autre chose ? »</p><p>« Et en ce qui concerne d'éventuels médicaments ? Est-ce que tu prends quelque chose qui t'aide ? »</p><p>Stiles secoua la tête. « Eh bien. » Il se reprit. « Si je prends des trucs costauds, comme des stupéfiants, ça peut m'aider. Mais j'ai eu une période à l'université où j'en prenais beaucoup pour m'aider à traverser <em>pas mal de choses</em>, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, j'ai arrêté totalement d'y toucher. Et tout le reste… non. Tylenol, Advil, ça ne fait rien du tout. »</p><p>« OK. » Derek expira et réfléchit un instant. « Si j'ai d'autres questions qui me viennent, je te le ferais savoir. Mais je pense qu'on peut le faire. »</p><p>.</p><p>À suivre…</p><p>.</p><p>*ABO pour « alpha/beta/omega », car en anglais le mot « omegaverse » n'est pas utilisé. On parle de « alpha/beta/omega dynamic », ou en abrégé « a/b/o ».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note : ATTENTION : Gros warning dans ce chapitre, qui aborde une scène d'abus sexuel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek était nerveux. Il avait apporté des choses dont il savait qu'il aurait besoin, et des choses dont il espérait ne pas avoir besoin. Stiles était à cran, mais il n'était pas encore complètement en chaleur, alors ils étaient capables de parler de livres ou de jouer aux cartes.</p><p>Ses chaleurs arrivèrent d'un coup, sans prévenir, comme la fois précédente dans les vestiaires. Stiles était debout dans sa cuisine et se servait un bol de céréales en guise de snack nocturne quand il se plia sur lui-même en haleta. « Non, non, non. » gémit-il, alors que Derek arrivait pour le soutenir. « Oh mon Dieu, ça fait mal. Derek, ça fait tellement mal. »</p><p>« Je sais. » Derek le conduisit dans sa chambre et le fit se coucher. Stiles se recroquevilla, tremblant. « Je parie que tu ne peux pas nommer toutes les règles du Quidditch. »</p><p>« Défi… accepté… putain. » répondit Stiles. Il ferma ses mains en poing et commença à les énoncer de mémoire. Ses doigts n'arrêtaient pas de se serrer et de se desserrer alors Derek attrapa l'une d'elle. Stiles la serra fort, tellement fort que ça lui fit mal, mais il n'arrêta pas de parler. Quand il se recroquevilla davantage, Derek passa une main le long de son dos, et sur sa nuque.</p><p>« Ça va mieux. » dit Stiles, environ cinq minutes plus tard, alors que son corps se détendait. Il laissa échapper un long soupir tremblant.</p><p>« Il faut que tu boives un peu. » Derek le soutint et attrapa une des bouteilles d'eau non loin de là. Il la tint devant la bouche de Stiles et ce dernier en prit quelques gorgées. Quand Derek essaya de coucher Stiles, ce dernier s'accrocha à lui.</p><p>« S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. » déclara-t-il, la voix serrée et tendue. « S'il te plaît, continue de me toucher. »</p><p>« OK, d'accord. » Derek se demanda si ce n'était pas franchir une ligne, mais Stiles était entièrement habillé et il n'avait rien dit au sujet de ne pas le toucher sur des zones normales. Il continua donc de lui frotter le dos. « Hé, si on regardait un film. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je n'ai pas vraiment vu le Seigneur des Anneaux si je n'ai pas vu les versions longues, c'est ça ? Ça nous occuperait pour un moment. »</p><p>« Ouais. » répondit Stiles, haletant. Derek l'aida à se relever et le guida vers le canapé du salon. Stiles bougea de manière inconfortable et gémit un peu lorsque Derek le déposa sur le sofa et partit quelques instants. « Reviiiiiieeennnnnns. »</p><p>« Une seconde. » répondit Derek. Il inséra le DVD et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier se blottit immédiatement contre lui, grimpant à moitié sur ses jambes et essaya de se frotter contre son corps. « Ne fais pas ça. » déclara Derek, poussant Stiles pour le faire descendre.</p><p>« S'il te plaît. » murmura Stiles. « S'il te plaît, Derek. S'il te plaît. »</p><p>« Tout va bien, mon ange. » déclara Derek, le surnom affectif franchissant ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention. « Allez, le film est en train de commencer. Galadriel, c'est ça ? »</p><p>« Ouais. » Stiles frotta son visage avec ses deux mains, prenant plusieurs inspirations profondes. Il parvint à suivre la première demi-heure du film jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vague ne le submerge. Il se retrouva plié en deux, à même le sol, tandis que Derek lui frottait le dos.</p><p>« Tu veux que j'arrête le film ? » demanda ce dernier.</p><p>« Non. Laisse… Laisse-le. » Stiles se recroquevilla et attrapa un coussin sur le canapé. Il y enfonça son visage et cria, tout son corps devint tendu et rigide. Il fit cela pendant une longue minute avant de s'en éloigner, et de haleter. « Ça m'aide… de me concentrer… sur autre chose. »</p><p>« OK. » Derek s'assit à côté de lui et serra sa main pendant qu'il alternait entre regarder le film et crier à s'en époumoner dans le coussin.</p><p>Pour Derek, contrôler ses instincts fut en fait plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas tellement envie de coucher avec Stiles. Cela le surprit, mais ce dont il avait vraiment envie, c'était <em>d'aider</em> Stiles. Et comme ce dernier semblait soulagé et réconforté par ses gestes, aussi infimes étaient-ils, Derek continuait de le caresser gentiment et de tenter de l'apaiser.</p><p>« Tu devrais te reposer. » déclara-t-il, lorsque le film se termina. Stiles acquiesça, gémit un peu, et laissa Derek le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Derek avait ramené beaucoup de Red Bull pour rester éveillé, et il espérait que Stiles réussirait à dormir.</p><p>Ce dernier ferma l'œil pendant environ une vingtaine de minutes, puis il commença à s'agiter à nouveau et se retourner sans cesse. Derek tendit sa main pour caresser ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il effleura son front. Stiles était brûlant de fièvre, et bien que ce n'était pas surprenant, Derek n'aimait pas ça. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque Stiles attrapa son poignet et grimpa sur lui. Avant que Derek ne puisse réagir, Stiles l'embrassait, désespérément, et son corps était collé contre le sien.</p><p>« Wow, wow. » dit Derek, essayant de reculer. C'était difficile. Stiles était fort et à chaque fois que Derek pensait réussir à le retirer, il revenait. Le jeune homme gémit et pleurnicha un peu alors qu'il essayait de frotter son corps contre celui de son coéquipier.</p><p>Finalement, Derek renonça à le faire descendre et le releva. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'ils étaient en train de se déplacer jusqu'à ce que Derek ne le jette dans la baignoire et ouvre l'eau froide. Stiles laissa échapper un cri et le liquide glacé lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il sembla réaliser où il était, retira ses vêtements, et laissa simplement l'eau froide couler sur lui. Il parut reprendre doucement ses esprits. « Distrais-moi. » marmonna-t-il, se recroquevillant sous le jet.</p><p>« OK, hm, donne-moi le nom des maisons de Game of Thrones ainsi que leur devise. » demanda Derek.</p><p>« Je ne regarde pas Game of Thrones. » répondit Stiles. « Tu plaisantes, avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait à ces pauvres personnages ? »</p><p>« Ouais, je ne regarde pas non plus. » déclara Derek. « Honnêtement, tu aurais pu dire n'importe quoi et je n'aurais pas pu le savoir. »</p><p>Stiles cligna des yeux et commença à ricaner. L'entendre rire était si gratifiant que le cœur de Derek se gonfla. « Aide-moi. » demanda Stiles, tâtonnant le bord de la baignoire. « Je me les gèle. »</p><p>Le reste de la nuit et le lendemain furent à peu près similaires. Stiles hurla et pleura, son corps se recroquevilla si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il se cassait, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le submerge. De temps à autre, il grimpait sur Derek ou commençait à vouloir se masturber. Derek dut à nouveau le mettre sous une douche glacée par deux fois.</p><p>Derek garda le téléviseur allumé en arrière-plan, et essaya de faire en sorte que Stiles se concentre sur d'autres choses. Ils parlèrent de films stupides et Derek lui fit lister tout un tas de choses qui lui venaient en tête. Enfin, vers les deux heures du matin, Stiles frissonna un peu et son corps se détendit. « C'est terminé. » dit-il doucement.</p><p>« Vraiment ? » Derek cligna lentement des yeux, fatigué. « Juste, comme ça ? Tu es sûr ? »</p><p>« Ouais. C'est comme… si tous mes muscles devenaient soudainement super mous, comme de la gelée. » Stiles bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et ses paupières s'affaissaient déjà.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>« Non, l'est tard. » marmonna Stiles. « Tu vas pas conduire à cette heure-ci. Reste. Tu peux dormir sur… le canapé ou bien... » Sa tête s'inclina vers l'arrière et il s'endormit complètement. Derek étouffa un bâillement également. Il mit la couverture sur Stiles avant de se traîner jusqu'au canapé, de s'y laisser tomber et de s'endormir aussitôt.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Derek se réveilla en entendant le bruit d'une armoire se refermant. Il était à moitié assis lorsque Stiles entra dans la pièce, portant un T-shirt ample et un pantalon en flanelle. « Bonjour. » marmonna Derek.</p><p>« Oh, hey. Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé. » Stiles s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, près des pieds de Derek. Il avait l'air... eh bien, il avait l'air vraiment claqué, mais pas aussi mal qu'à l'accoutumée à la fin de ses chaleurs. « Je me suis levé en pensant te faire un petit-déjeuner de remerciement, mais je me suis souvenu que je pouvais à peine bouger, alors j'ai appelé Erica et je l'ai soudoyée pour qu'elle nous ramène quelque chose. J'espère que tu aimes les pancakes. »</p><p>« Tu sais que j'adore les pancakes. » répondit Derek en riant, en pensant aux différentes nuits où ils avaient été de garde et où ils avaient terminés le matin autour d'un petit déjeuner en guise de dîner. « Comment tu te sens ? »</p><p>« Comme si j'avais été sur un ring de boxe pendant des heures, à me battre contre un sécateur géant. » répondit Stiles, s'enfonçant dans les coussins. « Mais c'était vraiment pas si mal, comparé à d'habitude. »</p><p>Derek repensa aux dernières trente-six heures qui venaient de s'écouler. « C'est ce que tu appelles 'pas si mal' ? »</p><p>« Oh, oui. » Stiles secoua la tête. « Tu vois quand j'étais recroquevillé, plié en deux à hurler dans un coussin ? C'est généralement comme ça tout le temps et en continu, si je ne me branle pas, ce qui se termine en général pas des crises de larmes. »</p><p>« Mon Dieu. » marmonna Derek.</p><p>Stiles resta silencieux quelques instants. « Merci. » déclara-t-il. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre tout ce que ça signifie pour moi, mais… merci. »</p><p>« De rien. Je suis juste content si ça t'a aidé. » Derek se hissa du canapé. « Ça te dérange si j'utilise ta douche ? »</p><p>« Non, pas de problème, mec. Mais si tu n'es pas sorti lorsque la bouffe sera arrivée, je mange ta part de bacon. »</p><p>Derek se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain. Il fut aussi vite qu'il put, principalement parce qu'il était affamé, et qu'il voulait se ruer sur la nourriture dès qu'elle arriverait. Quand il sortit, Stiles n'avait pas bougé du canapé. « Alors, tu as dit que ton père avait l'habitude de rester avec toi avant ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité, puis il rajouta. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a arrêté ? »</p><p>Stiles passa une main sur sa nuque, l'air embarrassé. « Je… euh… Je lui ai dit que j'allais mieux, que je m'étais trouvé un partenaire. »</p><p>« Bon sang. Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Parce que, il… » Stiles soupira violemment. « Pour lui, c'était vraiment dur de me voir comme ça. Tu sais, personne n'aime voir son enfant souffrir. Et puis, plus je devenais âgé, plus cela devenait gênant pour moi, avec la masturbation, les pleurs, tout ça... Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber tant que j'aurais besoin de lui, donc… j'ai préféré lui mentir, c'était plus simple. »</p><p>« Plus simple, je vois. » répondit Derek. « Mais est-ce que c'est mieux ? »</p><p>Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Peut-être. C'est mieux s'il pense que je vais bien maintenant. Il se sent coupable de ce qu'il se passe, parce que... »</p><p>La voix de Stiles s'était éteinte progressivement. Derek était sur le point de répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Erica entra sans attendre, les bras chargés de sacs. Aussi heureux qu'il fut de voir de la nourriture, Derek eut presque envie d'étrangler la blonde de les avoir interrompus. Mais elle était de bonne humeur, amicale, et voulut savoir comment tout s'était passé. Ils mangèrent ensemble en lui donnant les grandes lignes.</p><p>Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Stiles indiqua qu'il souhaitait dormir un peu, et qu'il passerait sûrement la plupart de sa journée au lit. Il dit à Derek de rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier acquiesça et, avant de partir, il prit Stiles dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Le châtain le serra à son tour et mit un certain temps avant de finalement lâcher prise.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Une semaine passa et ils n'en reparlèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de faire leur travail. Ils sortirent une ou deux fois pour aller boire un verre avec d'autres collègues et mangèrent dans leur snack préféré. Ils se retrouvèrent une nuit, en planque, à surveiller la sortie arrière d'un bar dans lequel un suspect de meurtre venait souvent chercher de la drogue.</p><p>« Je me suis fait violer quand j'avais seize ans. » déclara Stiles, et ça sortait un peu de nulle part.</p><p>Derek s'étouffa presque avec le café qu'il était en train de boire. Mais il ne fut pourtant pas vraiment surpris. Il soupçonnait depuis un certain temps que quelque chose de cet acabit était à l'origine des problèmes de Stiles. Il le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas dire à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler. Stiles le savait parfaitement. Il était en train de le lui dire parce qu'il le voulait.</p><p>« J'étais, euh… en seconde au lycée. » Stiles prit sa propre tasse de café en polystyrène. « Notre lycée était un peu inhabituel parce qu'on avait plus d'alphas que d'omégas. En général, c'est l'inverse, tu sais. Donc en tant qu'omégas, on avait un peu l'avantage de pouvoir choisir. Et on en jouait un peu. On aimait bien faire tourner la tête des alphas. On pensait que c'était notre droit. Il y avait cet alpha, dans la classe du niveau au-dessus, Douglas. » La voix de Stiles trembla légèrement, mais elle se stabilisa. « Il en pinçait un peu pour moi. Il disait à tout le monde qu'il serait mon premier. C'était seulement le début pour moi, tu vois, je commençais seulement à avoir quelques bouffées de chaleur. Celles qu'on a durant les mois qui précèdent les premières vraies chaleurs, et qui durent juste quelques heures. <em>Les premières chaleurs sont toujours les plus douces</em>. C'est ce que tout le monde dit, pas vrai ? »</p><p>Stiles se racla la gorge, regarda rapidement Derek, puis détourna à nouveau les yeux. « Alors, voilà, j'étais comme ça. Je jouais un peu les connards et je n'avais toujours pas choisi d'alpha, alors que je savais qu'il me restait moins d'un mois avant que mes premières chaleurs n'arrivent. J'aimais bien être le centre d'attention. Il y avait trois alphas différents qui pensaient tous que j'allais les choisir, et ils m'offraient des trucs, etc. »</p><p>Stiles resta silencieux pendant si longtemps que Derek se sentit obligé de parler. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un comportement inhabituel. »</p><p>« Ouais. J'imagine que non. » Stiles haussa légèrement les épaules, et ses mains se tordaient sur ses genoux. « Doug l'a vraiment pris au sérieux en tout cas. Il a commencé à me suivre partout au lycée, à menacer les autres alphas et leur dire de ne plus me parler. Je lui ai dit de me lâcher, et que celui que je choisirais ne serait certainement pas un connard comme lui. Il,... hm… il m'a suivi jusqu'à chez moi. Mon père n'était pas là. »</p><p>Cette fois, Derek n'interrompit pas son silence.</p><p>« Quand j'y repense, je ne me souviens pas tant que ça de la douleur, mais surtout de la peur. » finit par dire Stiles. « Je veux dire, ouais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup souffert, mais… Honnêtement, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il... » La voix de Stiles dérailla à nouveau. Il prit sa tasse de café d'une main tremblante. « Il m'a dit qu'il était mon alpha dorénavant. Qu'aucun autre alpha ne voudrait plus de moi parce que j'avais été pris avant mes premières chaleurs. Que c'était lui ou rien. J'avais entendu des histoires à l'époque, tu sais, à propos d'omégas n'ayant pas de partenaires… à propos du fait que les chaleurs empiraient au point de les rendre fous. »</p><p>Après un autre long moment de silence, Stiles continua. « Mais, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était qu'il disait qu'une fois que j'aurais mes chaleurs, je m'en ficherai. Que rien de tout cela n'importerait. Que je pouvais le haïr autant que je voulais, mais qu'une fois que je serais en chaleur, je le supplierais de me baiser, et que j'adorerais être baisé par lui. » Stiles s'étouffa pratiquement avec ses mots, et Derek ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance infligée par les paroles de Douglas.</p><p>« Après ça, il s'est juste levé et il est parti. Il m'a dit de l'appeler quand j'aurais mes chaleurs pour qu'il puisse 'prendre soin de moi'. J'étais tellement démoli, je me suis juste habillé et j'ai continué comme si de rien n'était, comme un fantôme. Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Je saignais comme un fou, mais ça a fini par s'arrêter au bout de quelques jours. »</p><p>Stiles s'arrêta quelques secondes puis continua de parler.</p><p>« Je m'approchais de mes premières chaleurs pour la première fois, et mon père,… mon pauvre bêta de père… Il n'était pas très à l'aise de parler à son fils de seize ans d'un choix de partenaire avec qui avoir des parties de jambes en l'air torrides. Il continuait de me faire des allusions : je devais choisir quelqu'un. Je manquais de temps. Il voulait en plus d'abord rencontrer la personne que je choisirais. Donc, j'ai amené Douglas chez moi pour qu'il le rencontre. » continua Stiles, et il s'éclaircit la voix.</p><p>« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que je ne pourrais pas traverser ça seul, mais qu'aucun des autres alphas du lycée, ou <em>aucun autre alpha </em>tout court, ne voudrait de moi. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, tu sais, j'avais rationalisé ce viol de toutes les façons possibles dans ma tête. Je me disais que je l'avais encouragé à faire ça. Que c'était son côté alpha qui l'avait poussé à me réclamer. Je refusais de réaliser que ce connard m'avait juste agressé sexuellement, parce que je n'arrivais pas à y faire face. »</p><p>Derek ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il voulait entendre, il avait <em>besoin</em> d'entendre que Stiles n'avait pas passé ses premières chaleurs, ni aucune chaleur, avec Douglas. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander ça, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'histoire s'était terminée.</p><p>« J'ai réussi à m'accrocher à cette idée jusqu'à la veille du jour de mes chaleurs, jusqu'à ce que finalement, je devienne totalement tétanisé par tout ça. »</p><p>« Tu l'as dit à ton père ? » déclara Derek, soupirant de soulagement.</p><p>Stiles le regarda avec surprise. « Quoi ? Non. Je suis allé dans mon garage avec ma ceinture et j'ai essayé de me pendre. »</p><p>« <em>Bon Dieu</em>, Stiles. » dit Derek.</p><p>Un petit sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Stiles. « Heureusement pour moi, le tuyau dont je pensais qu'il soutiendrait mon poids n'a pas tenu. Il a pété et je suis tombé, et il y a eu un énorme boum et mon père est venu voir ce que c'était. C'est <em>là</em> que je lui ai tout dit. J'ai dit des trucs ce jour-là dont je ne suis pas fier. Je l'ai supplié de me tuer. De juste mettre son flingue sur ma tête. Je lui ai dit que je préférais mourir plutôt que de laisser Douglas me toucher à nouveau, ou n'importe quel alpha,... mais je préférais aussi mourir plutôt que de vivre ça tout seul d'un autre côté. Mon père m'a amené à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont fait m'entretenir avec un psychologue et un spécialiste des chaleurs et ils ont décidé de me mettre dans une espèce de coma forcé pour passer mes premières chaleurs. Ils étaient sûrs à cent pour cent – et ils avaient raison à cent pour cent – que si j'affrontais ça tout de suite après, ça me briserait totalement. »</p><p>Stiles prit une autre gorgée de son café. « <em>Les premières chaleurs sont toujours les plus douces</em>. Chaque fois que j'entends ça, je pense à l'expression sur le visage de mon père juste avant que je coule totalement. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit jamais complètement pardonné de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé. De ne pas avoir pu me protéger. »</p><p>Il redevint silencieux. Derek chercha la bonne question à poser. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Douglas ? »</p><p>« Rien. » répondit Stiles, et Derek fit un son à moitié étranglé. « Rien du tout. C'était ma parole contre la sienne. Il a nié le fait que ce n'était pas consenti, et comme je ne m'étais pas rendu à l'hôpital... Il n'y avait aucune preuve. Je n'aurais pas été capable d'être dans la même pièce que lui, de le voir sur le banc des accusés et de devoir parler de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Donc il ne s'est rien passé. Il est allé à l'université ensuite, et il a agressé trois autres omégas avant de se foirer et d'en choisir un qui était en couple avec un autre alpha. Cet alpha l'a tellement défiguré qu'ils ont dû l'identifier avec ses empreintes digitales. »</p><p>« Mon Dieu. » marmonna Derek à nouveau.</p><p>« Pendant longtemps, j'étais convaincu que c'était de ma faute. Que si j'avais été capable de témoigner contre lui, il n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à d'autres omégas. J'ai surmonté ça à peu près au moment où je suis entré à l'école de police et que j'ai appris que le monde ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. »</p><p>« Eh bien, c'est un soulagement bien maigre. » dit Derek. « Mais, tu n'as jamais... »</p><p>Stiles secoua la tête. « Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à chercher un partenaire pour passer mes chaleurs. J'ai passé les chaleurs de ma première année totalement shooté aux médicaments, parce que sinon je faisais des crises de panique qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. J'ai suivi une thérapie et j'ai eu d'autres médicaments à prendre. J'ai réussi à les passer presque normalement dès que j'ai eu dix-huit ans. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché personne pour être avec moi. La simple… pensée… » Sa voix se brisa. « Chaque fois que j'y pense, je me rappelle ce que Douglas m'a dit, d'à quel point j'aimerais être baisé par lui en étant dans cet état. »</p><p>« Tu sais que ce n'est pas <em>vrai</em>, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Derek et Stiles le regarda à nouveau avant de tourner la tête. « Je veux dire, oui, tu ressentirais sûrement du désir physique pour lui, mais, tu saurais toujours qui il est. Tu aurais toujours les mêmes réactions émotionnelles envers lui, les mêmes que durant n'importe quelle autre période du mois. »</p><p>« Ouais, je sais. Crois-moi, on me l'a expliqué. J'en sais probablement plus sur les cycles de chaleurs et les différentes hormones que n'importe qui dans cette ville. Ça n'a juste pas d'importance pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir sa voix de ma tête. »</p><p>Derek prit une profonde inspiration. « Est-ce que tu as déjà… eu des relations sexuelles, pendant que tu n'étais <em>pas</em> chaleur ? »</p><p>« Quelques fois. Mais avec des femmes. » Stiles haussa légèrement les épaules. « L'avantage d'être bisexuel. Chaque fois que je suis avec un mec et qu'on passe à l'étape numéro deux, je bloque totalement. Crises de panique ou hystérie, c'est pas vraiment beau à voir. »</p><p>« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tu peux faire les choses doucement. » déclara Derek.</p><p>« Ouais ? » répondit Stiles en le regardant.</p><p>« Oui. Tu sais, quelqu'un qui saurait être patient avec toi. Quelqu'un prêt à prendre le temps qu'il- »</p><p>« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer à être coéquipiers. » déclara Stiles brusquement.</p><p>Derek paniqua intérieurement. Il venait <em>clairement</em> d'outrepasser les limites. Stiles lui avait fait tellement confiance en se confiant sur son passé, et maintenant il -</p><p>« Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te demander de sortir avec moi. » continua Stiles, et Derek recommença à respirer. « Mais, se fréquenter avec le boulot, c'est un gros non. Je… euh… j'ai pensé à passer l'examen de sergent. Je me ferais peut-être transférer si je l'obtiens. Ensuite, on pourrait, tu sais… Se voir ? »</p><p>« J'adorerais sortir avec toi. » répondit Derek, puis il grimaça en entendant à quel point cela sonnait rasoir.</p><p>Mais Stiles ne sembla pas penser que c'était nul. Il se tourna vers Derek avec un grand sourire. « Ah ouais ? »</p><p>« Ouais. Vraiment. Totalement partant... »</p><p>« Je veux... » Stiles prit une inspiration et laissa échapper. « Douglas m'a volé dix ans de ma vie. Je ne peux pas les récupérer, je le sais. Mais je ne veux plus le laisser m'en prendre d'autres. »</p><p>Pris d'une impulsion, Derek tendit sa main, attrapa celle de Stiles, et embrassa ses jointures. « Eh bien, tu vas clairement réussir l'examen de sergent, » dit-il, « et ensuite, je vais t'emmener au rendez-vous le plus ringard du monde. On trouvera un fête foraine à laquelle aller, et je gagnerai pour toi un ours en peluche en lançant des anneaux sur des piques en bois, et je soudoierai quelqu'un pour qu'il arrête la grande roue quand on sera au sommet pour qu'on puisse y avoir notre premier baiser. »</p><p>« On a déjà eu notre premier baiser, je crois. » dit Stiles, mais il souriait totalement.</p><p>« Ça ne compte pas. »</p><p>« Bien, OK. L'ours en peluche sera grand comment ? »</p><p>« Énorme. Plus gros que toi. »</p><p>« Je vais devoir te – Oh ! Voilà notre gars ! C'est parti ! »</p><p>xxx</p><p>D'un commun accord, ils n'en reparlèrent pas pendant un moment. Stiles passa l'examen de sergent, et comme attendu, il l'obtint. Il se fit transférer à Red Bluff, à une demi-heure de là. Derek eut un nouveau coéquipier, une femme appelée Braeden qui se révéla être une dure à cuir, intelligente et professionnelle. Ils s'entendirent bien, même si travailler avec Stiles lui manquait beaucoup. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas trop difficile, parce que le transfert de Stiles étant officiel, ils pouvaient enfin sortir ensemble.</p><p>Ils eurent leur premier rendez-vous une semaine avant que Stiles n'eut ses chaleurs. Ils durent faire presque deux heures de route pour se rendre dans une fête foraine, mais cela valut totalement le coup. Derek gagna un ours en peluche pour Stiles - un peu moins impressionnant que dans le plan initial - et ils firent toutes les attractions, certaines même deux fois. Le gars qui s'occupait de la grande roue était un adolescent et il se planta en stoppant le manège, donc leur premier baiser ne fut pas exactement au sommet, mais il fut doux et agréable.</p><p>Derek resta avec Stiles quand ce dernier eut à nouveau ses chaleurs. Il apporta deux saisons de Buffy contre les vampires pour le distraire et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Stiles connaissait une bonne partie des dialogues. Derek était un peu mieux préparé cette fois. Il commençait à percevoir lorsque Stiles allait perdre le contrôle, donc il le mettait sous une douche froide avant que ce dernier ne commence à faire quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant. Il amadoua Stiles suffisamment pour arriver à le faire manger. Quand Stiles avait trop chaud, Derek lui donnait des morceaux de pastèques et de fraises à manger, qu'il avait mis au freezer exprès.</p><p>Les chaleurs de Stiles se terminèrent vers sept heures du matin, et ils dormirent sur le canapé après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Stiles rampa sur les genoux de Derek et s'endormit avec sa tête sur son torse. Derek s'endormit aussi.</p><p>Ils allèrent au cinéma, puis allèrent voir deux matchs de baseball. Ils partirent faire du bateau sur le Lac Shasta avec Erica et son mari Boyd, où ils firent de la randonnée et la pêche. Ils firent aussi des marathons Netflix. Stiles apprit à Derek comment cuisiner des pierogies et Derek enseigna à Stiles un peu de tai-chi. Et quand les chaleurs de Stiles revinrent à nouveau, ils les passèrent ensemble. C'était toujours horrible pour Stiles et Derek grimaçait les jours juste avant que ça n'arrive, rien qu'en pensant à ce qui les attendait. Stiles continuait toujours de crier ou pleurer pendant des heures, mais il jurait que ce n'était pas aussi affreux que lorsqu'il avait dû les passer seul.</p><p>Lorsque les chaleurs de Derek arrivèrent, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait les gérer. Stiles lui dit que le mieux était qu'il les passe à nouveau avec Danny, mais pour Derek, cela voulait dire lui être infidèle. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis des mois, ils étaient un couple solide. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des baisers torrides et quelques attouchements légers, coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre lui semblait totalement mal.</p><p>« S'il te plaît, ne les passe pas tout seul, ne te force pas à faire ça. » déclara Stiles. « Ne fais pas ça pour moi. OK ? Si c'était juste pour cette fois, alors peut-être… mais, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour être prêt. Peut-être que dans six mois je le serais, mais peut-être pas. »</p><p>« J'attendrais que tu le sois. » répondit Derek. « Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. »</p><p>Stiles pressa un baiser contre le coin de la bouche de Derek. « Je sais. Tu es merveilleux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'être si merveilleux. Va passer tes chaleurs avec Danny. Ça ira. Je… Je dois aller faire un truc en dehors de la ville, de toute façon. »</p><p>« Ah oui ? » demanda Derek, en reculant.</p><p>« Ouais. Je vais descendre à San Diego et passer le week-end avec mon père. J'ai besoin de… lui avouer les quelques trucs sur lesquels je lui ai menti. »</p><p>« Oh. » Derek serra la main de Stiles. « Tu es prêt à le faire ? »</p><p>« Ouais. Ensuite, il viendra ici avec moi, parce que je veux vraiment qu'il te rencontre. »</p><p>« OK. » Cette déclaration rendit Derek incroyablement nerveux, même s'il trouvait ça normal. Rencontrer les parents d'un petit ami avec qui les choses étaient sérieuses était toujours un peu stressant. « Je ferai mes fameuses fajitas. »</p><p>« Ça m'a l'air parfait. »</p><p>.</p><p>À suivre…</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek était un peu inquiet que Noah* fasse toute une affaire de son fils ayant finalement trouvé quelqu'un, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il sembla réaliser que cela ne ferait qu'embarrasser tout le monde. Il posa beaucoup de questions à Derek, sur sa famille, sa vie passée à L.A., sur ce qu'il aimait à Beacon Hills. Mais c'était simplement des questions standards du manuel '<em>apprendre à connaître le petit ami de son fils</em>'. Ils allèrent voir un match de baseball et firent griller des steaks ; ils passèrent de bons moments tous ensemble.</p><p>Il partit le lundi après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras pendant cinq bonnes minutes, annonçant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques semaines. Derek manqua leur dernier dîner parce qu'il fut appelé pour travailler sur une affaire, mais Stiles et son père étant aussi policiers, aucun d'eux ne s'en offusqua. Ils se reverraient tous bientôt.</p><p>Lorsque Derek rentra ce soir-là, il était tard, près de minuit, et son estomac criait famine. « Hé, ton père a réussi à avoir son vol ? »</p><p>« Ouais. » répondit Stiles. « Il y a des restes de bouffe chinoise si tu veux. »</p><p>« Génial. » Avant d'aller au frigo, Derek s'arrêta pour embrasser Stiles, ce qui était bien plus important que de dîner. Le baiser le détourna instantanément de son envie de nourriture et sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, à se peloter.</p><p>Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, et Derek faisait toujours attention à ne jamais aller trop loin, mais cette fois, Stiles semblait exigent, frottant ses hanches contre lui et enroulant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était à tomber, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, se délectant simplement des sensations de plaisir. Derek se cramponna à ses hanches, laissa ses mains glisser sur son dos et ses fesses, et une certaine satisfaction l'envahit lorsque le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. Derek se nicha dans le cou de Stiles et suça sa peau, faisant <em>gémir</em> faiblement ce dernier.</p><p>« Est-ce que… tu veux que j'arrête ? » se força à demander Derek.</p><p>« Mon Dieu, <em>non</em>. » répondit Stiles, plongeant son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek avant de continuer de se frotter contre lui avec passion. Quelques instants plus tard, il frissonna, alors que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les biceps de Derek si fort qu'ils en laisseraient des marques. Puis, lentement, son corps se détendit et il laissa un léger gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. « Bien. C'était. Il laissa échapper un souffle lent. « C'était anti-orgasmique. »</p><p>« En fait, je crois que c'était totalement l'opposé. » répondit Derek, caressant les cheveux de Stiles</p><p>Stiles ricana. « OK, ouais. J'peux pas le nier. Mais j'ai toujours imaginé que ma première fois avec un mec serait vraiment intense et spéciale. Pas que je viendrais juste dans mon pantalon comme un ado, tu vois. »</p><p>« Est-ce que tu y as pris du plaisir ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>« Ouais, putain. » répondit Stiles. « J'ai même quasiment envie de le refaire, genre, tout de suite. »</p><p>« Alors tout va bien. » déclara Derek.</p><p>« Sauf ça. » dit Stiles, se balançant légèrement en avant contre l'endroit où l'érection de Derek était toujours dure dans son pantalon. Derek grogna un peu malgré ses efforts pour se retenir. « On devrait s'occuper de ça. »</p><p>« Tu n'es pas… tu n'es pas obligé. » haleta Derek, essayant de ne pas saisir les fesses de Stiles à nouveau.</p><p>« Je sais, mais en fait, j'en ai vraiment envie. » répondit Stiles, défaisant la ceinture de Derek, puis déboutonnant son pantalon. « Et… je suis surpris de voir à quel point j'en ai envie. » ajouta-t-il, en retirant le sexe de Derek de son carcan. « Je suis à cent-dix pour cent motivé là. »</p><p>« Ahhhh. » haleta Derek, laissant sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé.</p><p>« En fait, je dirais même cent-cinquante. » reprit Stiles, le caressant gentiment, frottant son pouce contre le sommet de son sexe et lui arrachant un autre gémissement. Il se pencha pour embrasser Derek dans le creux de son cou, ce qui se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus chaud et langoureux. Lorsque Derek jouit enfin, il céda à ses pulsions et attrapa les fesses de Stiles avec ses mains. « 'fait du bien ? »</p><p>« Ouais. » Derek se détendit, et attira Stiles à lui pour un autre baiser. « Beaucoup de bien. »</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs fois et Derek s'assoupit pendant quelques minutes, mais il réussit plus tard à s'extirper du canapé pour aller manger.</p><p>Les choses allaient très bien entre eux. Il se passait rarement une nuit sans que Stiles n'aille chez Derek ou vice versa. Derek avait envie de demander à Stiles s'il voulait emménager avec lui, sans oser lui demander, dans l'idée peut-être de trouver un nouvel appartement à mi-distance entre Beacon Hills et Red Bluff. Finalement, Stiles le surprit avec une liste d'appartements qu'il avait déjà sélectionnés. Ils emménagèrent ensemble le mois qui suivit, et prirent un deuxième chat. Ils organisèrent une pendaison de crémaillère où ils reçurent un nombre surprenant de personnes.</p><p>Le sexe entre eux était génial. Ce n'était pas du sexe avec pénétration – Derek savait que ça prendrait du temps -, mais il y avait énormément de masturbation et de fellations faites avec enthousiasme, et ils passaient vraiment du bon temps.</p><p>Pour être honnête, si Stiles n'avait pas été un oméga, Derek aurait totalement pu se contenter de ça. Il ne pensait pas que c'était nécessaire de le pousser davantage. Ils avaient tous les deux de nombreux orgasmes, ils prenaient tous les deux leurs pieds. Et puis la possibilité que Stiles soit celui pouvant le pénétrer était quelque chose qui émoustillait <em>beaucoup</em> Derek.</p><p>Mais Stiles était un oméga, ce qui signifiait que lorsqu'il était en chaleur, rien d'autre qu'un alpha en lui ne pouvait être suffisant. Cela signifiait qu'ils devaient continuer de travailler là-dessus s'ils voulaient un jour venir à bout de l'agonie que Stiles subissait à chaque fois.</p><p>Lorsque Derek tenta d'aborder le sujet, il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Stiles l'envoie bouler. Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il ne savait pas si Stiles voudrait un jour avoir des relations sexuelles en période de chaleur. Mais quand il le mentionna, Stiles acquiesça, pensif. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer doucement. J'ai entendu dire que l'ajout d'un doigt pouvait vraiment pimenter une fellation. »</p><p>Derek rit malgré lui. « T'as lu ça dans Cosmo ? »</p><p>« J'ai des meilleures sources que Cosmo, crois-moi. » répondit Stiles.</p><p>« Je te crois sur parole. » Derek secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. »</p><p>« Non, j'en ai envie. » déclara Stiles. « Je veux dire, pas que tes pipes ne soient pas géniales. Mais je voudrais, tu sais, avoir tout. Ce qui sonne un peu avide, dis comme ça, mais c'est vrai. »</p><p>« Même durant tes chaleurs ? »</p><p>« Ouais. » Stiles lui fit un petit sourire. « Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à imaginer un seul scénario dans lequel je n'aurais pas une envie folle de faire l'amour avec toi, donc, je pense que cette histoire de consentement n'est plus un souci pour moi. Enfin, peut-être que si j'avais une gastro… ce serait une mauvaise idée. Ou si on devait le faire devant toute une bande de gamins devant une école primaire… Ou si - »</p><p>« J'ai saisi. » répondit Derek, riant nerveusement malgré lui. Il se pencha pour mettre son nez dans contre l'une des clavicules de Stiles. « Si tu es sûr. »</p><p>« Je suis sûr. Le fait que tu me demandes si je suis sûr, ça me rend encore plus sûr de ce que je veux. Je veux dire, on va devoir faire ça progressivement et voilà… mais je suis sûr de vouloir le faire. »</p><p>La source de Stiles – qui se révélait être Danny – était cent pour cent fiable. Stiles aima tellement se faire doigter que pendant un temps, ce fut tout ce qu'il désira. Ce qui était très bien pour Derek, qui aimait les bruits que faisait Stiles lorsque ses doigts étaient à l'intérieur de lui. Ils essayèrent aussi dans l'autre sens, et Derek comprenait totalement pourquoi Stiles aimait tellement ça. C'était incroyable. Cela lui donna le courage de demander à Stiles s'il voulait essayer de le prendre.</p><p>« Vraiment ? » demanda Stiles, clignant des yeux rapidement.</p><p>Derek haussa les épaules. « Les alphas peuvent aimer être pénétrés, je pense. On devrait essayer. Peut-être… peut-être que ça t'aidera, de me voir aimer ça. »</p><p>« Eh bien, merde. T'as pas à me le demander deux fois. » dit Stiles, et il le sauta aussitôt.</p><p>Ce fut un peu bizarre – ils étaient tous les deux novices en la matière et aucun des deux n'avaient l'expérience de leur position – mais ils y allèrent à fond et après que Stiles eut trouvé un bon rythme, tout fut naturel. Derek inclina la tête en arrière et enroula ses doigts sur la nuque de Stiles et il adora ça, plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer. Il vint si fort que tout devint blanc dans son esprit.</p><p>« C'était… C'était... » Stiles n'arrivait même pas reprendre son souffle après, étendu sur le lit à côté de Derek. « Wow. On doit le refaire. Bientôt. Beaucoup de fois. »</p><p>« Hmm. » fut tout ce que Derek réussit à murmurer, totalement d'accord avec ça.</p><p>Deux semaines plus tard, Derek était au-dessus pour la première fois. Stiles était clairement nerveux et essayait de le cacher, mais Derek avait élaboré un plan qui fonctionna à merveille. Il s'enfonça à peine de quelques centimètres en Stiles, juste assez pour qu'il puisse le sentir, puis le branla jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et vienne entre ses doigts. « C'était comment ? » demanda Derek, déposant des baisers le long du cou de Stiles.</p><p>« Je ne pense pas que ça compte. » marmonna Stiles.</p><p>« Bien sûr que si. Il n'y a pas de règle disant jusqu'où je dois aller. »</p><p>« J'imagine que non. » Stiles bâilla et s'endormit ensuite.</p><p>Ils y arrivèrent progressivement. La première fois que Stiles éjacula avec Derek en lui, il pleura un peu. « Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda Derek, essayant de ne pas paniquer.</p><p>« Non, je suis… je suis juste tellement heureux. » dit Stiles, reniflant légèrement. « Merci Derek. Vraiment, merci. »</p><p>Derek l'embrassa pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Lorsque Stiles fut sur le point d'avoir à nouveau ses chaleurs, Derek commença à se sentir de moins en moins à l'aise. Maintenant qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles, l'odeur de Stiles le rendait fou. Il se surprit à essayer de toucher Stiles plus d'une fois, ne cessant de se retenir ; Stiles qui faisait la vaisselle, qui travaillait sur une affaire, qui brossait le chat… Derek <em>aurait pu</em> tenter des attouchements, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était à quel point il le voulait.</p><p>Au fil des heures, la situation sembla lui devenir hors de contrôle. Stiles allait avoir ses chaleurs, et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas penser ça de lui, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il se disait que ce serait le cas.</p><p>Il finit par s'exclamer : « Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas… être avec toi en ce moment. »</p><p>Stiles, qui était en train de se faire un sandwich, se tourna et lui lança un regard un peu blessé, mais principalement surpris et confus. « Hein ? »</p><p>« Ton odeur. Je ne peux pas. » Derek prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais perdre le contrôle. Je déteste… admettre cela… mais c'est trop. Maintenant qu'on couche ensemble, et que tu ne veux pas encore le faire durant tes chaleurs, je respecte ça, mais… je ne peux pas rester cette fois. Je ne peux - »</p><p>« Hé. » Stiles fit un pas vers lui et Derek recula. Il essaya de trouver un moyen pour le convaincre, attendant que Stiles lui dise qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Il avait envie de le croire aussi, même s'il en doutait. Mais Stiles le surprit. « OK. Je vais appeler Erica. Si elle ne peut pas rester avec moi, j'appellerais Danny. Il a toujours eu du mal avec la façon dont je gérais tout ça, mais il comprend maintenant… en sachant comment les choses sont entre nous. Est-ce que tu peux te prendre une chambre d'hôtel ou autre ? »</p><p>Derek acquiesça. « Ouais. » Son souffle s'expira précipitamment. « Ouais, je vais faire ça. Juste… appelle-moi quand ce sera fini. »</p><p>« OK. » Stiles hésita et rajouta. « Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, tu sais. »</p><p>« Parlons de ça à mon retour. » dit Derek, et il sortit de l'appartement en trébuchant à moitié. Lorsqu'il fut installé dans une chambre de l'hôtel le plus proche, il se sentit comme le dernier des connards. Il savait qu'il venait de faire ce qu'il fallait, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à se contrôler. Cela n'aurait pas dû être un problème.</p><p>Son téléphone vibra et il vit un texto de la part de Stiles s'afficher. Un peu méfiant, il l'ouvrit. C'était écrit : '<em>Erica vient. Ça va aller pour moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas.'</em></p><p>Derek soupira un peu et s'affala sur le lit. '<em>OK.'</em></p><p>'<em>Laisse-moi deviner. Tu penses que tu devrais être capable de mieux gérer ça.'</em></p><p>Derek fixa le téléphone. '<em>Peut-être.'</em></p><p>'<em>Tu sais que c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?'</em></p><p>Maintenant, Derek était vraiment agacé. '<em>Ce n'est pas stupide. Je devrais être capable de me contrôler.'</em></p><p>'<em>Tu l'es. Tu as décidé de partir. C'est faire preuve de contrôle. Bref..., t'es vraiment ridicule. T'es le seul alpha que j'ai jamais rencontré qui a été capable de rester avec moi durant mes chaleurs. Tu es le seul à qui j'ai fait confiance.'</em></p><p>'<em>Je suppose.' </em>répondit Derek, et il soupira.</p><p>'<em>Erica est là, j'y vais. Je t'aime.'</em></p><p>'<em>Je t'aime aussi.' </em>répondit Derek, et il alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées. La nuit allait être longue.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Deux jours plus tard, Derek rentra chez lui avec des fleurs et des grains de café enrobés de chocolat. Stiles rit et se blottit contre lui. Il était fatigué, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air bien, il avait déjà paru pire. Il expliqua que ses chaleurs s'étaient déroulées aussi bien que possible.</p><p>« J'ai essayé de faire des recherches, tu sais, pour m'occuper. » dit-il, s'étalant sur les jambes de Derek. « À propos d'alphas arrivant à ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec des omégas en période de chaleurs. Mais il se trouve que ça manque un peu d'études. Donc, tu sais, tu peux arrêter de supposer que d'autres alphas auraient réussi à se contrôler. Avant toi, peut-être qu'aucun n'a même jamais <em>essayé</em>. »</p><p>Derek se renfrogna. « Bien. Si tu le dis. »</p><p>Stiles rigola et passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Derek pour les redessiner. « La prochaine fois. » déclara-t-il.</p><p>C'était dit de manière tellement naturelle qu'il fallut une minute ou deux à Derek pour comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. « Tu veux dire, la prochaine fois… ? »</p><p>« Je serais prêt. » répondit Stiles. « Honnêtement, si j'avais eu un peu de temps pour y penser, j'aurais probablement été prêt cette fois. Grâce à toi. Te voir partir comme ça, parce que tu avais peur de perdre le contrôle,… ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« Oui. » répondit Derek, se sentant bien pour la première fois depuis des jours. « Oui, je sais. »</p><p>« Donc… La prochaine fois. » Stiles bâilla. « Et aussi, ce soir. Mais d'abord, je fais une sieste. »</p><p>Derek laissa échapper un rire. « Moi aussi. »</p><p>Le lendemain matin durant le petit-déjeuner, Stiles lui parla d'une idée qu'il avait eue, en entendant un truc que lui avait dit Erica. « Je me disais que ça pourrait être plus facile si on se mettait nus au préalable, tu sais, comme on arrive toujours à savoir quand je vais avoir mes chaleurs. Si on est déjà en mode… prêts à le faire, genre aux préliminaires, je me sentirais déjà prêt tu vois. Et sûrement que l'intensité de la chose ne m'effrayerait pas autant. »</p><p>« Oui, en effet. » répondit Derek pensivement. « Je veux dire, ce doit être assez choquant quand ça t'arrive soudainement alors que t'es en train de manger des céréales et que d'un coup - »</p><p>« Tu te damnerais pour une queue. » Stiles acquiesça et Derek rigola. « Alors, ça te paraît bien ? »</p><p>« Très bien. »</p><p>xxx</p><p>Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, pas très différentes de celles déjà passées. Alors que les chaleurs de Stiles approchaient à nouveau, Derek essayait de ne pas perdre la face, espérant que son anxiété ne se manifesterait pas. Il avait peur que Stiles change d'avis, - plus exactement qu'il veuille changer d'avis mais n'ose pas le faire. Il n'était pas certain de comment lui demander s'il était sûr de lui sans susciter en lui des doutes qu'il n'avait pas.</p><p>Son stress finit apparemment par se <em>manifester</em>, parce que Stiles commença à le rassurer, à lui dire que tout irait bien. « Je suis en fait un peu excité tu sais. » déclara-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais été autant enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir mes chaleurs auparavant, c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi. Mais j'arrête pas de recevoir plein d'ondes positives de Danny. Il m'envoie constamment des SMS pour me dire à quel point ça va être incroyable et génial. »</p><p>Derek laissa échapper un rire. « Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ça ? »</p><p>« Peut-être. Tu sais. Juste par précaution. »</p><p>Derek renifla malgré lui. « Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Surtout si ça t'aide. »</p><p>« Il m'a également dit de te dire, que bien qu'il soit heureux de savoir que toi et moi on s'y mette, ta queue va lui manquer. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. »</p><p>« Oh. Hm. » Derek rougit soudainement. « Euh, c'est sympa, j'imagine ? »</p><p>« Je me demande si toi et moi on aura un jour nos chaleurs en même temps. » déclara Stiles pensivement. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'on finira par se synchroniser ? Comme pour les règles ? »</p><p>« Oui et non. » Derek lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes. « Je croyais que tu avais fait un tas de recherche sur les cycles et les chaleurs. »</p><p>« Les chaleurs d'omégas, ouais. Sur les alphas non. Et j'aurais plutôt cru que ça n'arriverait pas, mais tu viens de dire que ce serait le cas ? »</p><p>Derek acquiesça. « Parce que les chaleurs des alphas sont plus longues et arrivent moins souvent. Pour toi, ça ne changera rien sur le calendrier, mais après un an, elles finiront par se chevaucher. Mais, je n'ai jamais vécu ça. » rajouta-t-il. « Passer ses chaleurs avec un partenaire qui les aurait également. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait. »</p><p>« Ce sera probablement… plein de sueur. » dit Stiles et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.</p><p>« Très attrayant, merci. » répondit finalement Derek.</p><p>« J'ai une vision des choses très personnelle. »</p><p>Les jours qui suivirent passèrent plus rapidement que Derek ne l'avait espéré. Il était tellement enivré par l'odeur de Stiles qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Stiles était, quant à lui, de plus en plus impatient. Il était en train de faire la vaisselle un soir, quand il déclara. « Ça va arriver. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'être debout toute la nuit. À plus d'un titre. »</p><p>Derek grogna. « T'es terrible. Viens ici et embrasse-moi. »</p><p>Et Stiles le fit. La vaisselle fut abandonnée à son pauvre sort et ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre. Derek estima qu'il restait environ une demi-heure, alors il prit son temps pour retirer les vêtements de Stiles, et ils échangèrent des baisers longs et langoureux, ne pressant pas les choses. Il laissa son boxer à Stiles et tira ce dernier sur ses genoux, faisant courir ses mains dans son dos. « Tu es tellement beau. » murmura-t-il contre la peau de son amant, embrassant la ligne de ses grains de beauté.</p><p>« N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui l'es, avec tes magnifiques yeux arc-en-ciel. » déclara Stiles, enroulant ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et laissant ce dernier prendre soin de lui. Sans tarder, il se mit à gémir doucement et à bouger ses hanches contre celles de Derek. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire cependant, gardant un espace entre eux. « Allez... » murmura Stiles.</p><p>« Pas encore. » déclara Derek et il mordilla son oreille, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Il les amena sur le lit, plaçant Stiles sous lui, et lui retira son sous-vêtement. Le châtain le regarda attentivement pendant qu'il se débarrassait ensuite de ses propres habits, puis s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés. Stiles se cambra pour capturer ses lèvres alors que Derek le contraignait à toujours laisser quelques centimètres d'espace entre leurs deux corps.</p><p>« Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'enfoiré. » haleta Stiles. « Je suis prêt, OK ? »</p><p>Derek secoua légèrement la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Pas tant que tes chaleurs ne sont pas totalement là. Je saurai quand ce sera le cas. Crois-moi, je le saurai. »</p><p>« Mais j'ai envie maintenant. » déclara Stiles, gémissant d'une manière qui fit rire Derek.</p><p>« C'est toi qui voulais attendre de ne plus en pouvoir. » lui rappela Derek mais il eut pitié de lui et se pencha un peu plus près pour laisser leurs corps se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Stiles gémit et passa ses bras autour de Derek pour le rapprocher, enroulant une main dans ses cheveux. « Doucement, je suis là. » murmura Derek à son oreille, laissant Stiles se frotter lascivement contre lui. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. »</p><p>« Derek. » haleta Stiles, alors que le brun glissait une main entre ses jambes, les écartant doucement. « Oh mon Dieu, Derek. »</p><p>Derek hésita, ne sachant pas si c'était un 'Oh mon Dieu' bon ou mauvais. « Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ? »</p><p>« Oui, s'il te plaît. Si tu t'arrêtes, je te tue... »</p><p>Derek étouffa un rire léger et recommença à caresser Stiles, faisant courir ses mains de bas en haut, le long de ses cuisses et de ses hanches. Stiles geignit à nouveau et Derek se pencha pour le distraire avec un baiser alors qu'il atteignait le lubrifiant. Techniquement, cela ne serait pas nécessaire, mais il voulait tellement que tout soit bon pour Stiles qu'il préférait être prudent. Il gémit un peu malgré lui en pressant un doigt contre l'entrée de Stiles. Il était chaud et semblait tellement prêt. Derek l'embrassa encore, et Stiles lui mordit les lèvres avec entrain.</p><p>« S'il te plaît. » réclama Stiles. « <em>S'il te plaît.</em> »</p><p>Son odeur changea ; c'était si subtil mais si touchant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses doigts se tordaient dans les cheveux de Derek et ce dernier glissa en lui, lentement, doucement, comme dans une caresse. Le dos de Stiles se cambra et il jeta sa tête en arrière et fit un faible gémissement. « Doucement, Stiles, je suis là. » murmura Derek contre sa gorge. « Je vais te faire du bien, je vais m'occuper de toi. »</p><p>Il poussa une fois, deux fois, et le corps de Stiles se tendit. Les mains de ce dernier se tordirent douloureusement dans les cheveux de Derek et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu, comme s'il allait faire du bruit, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il jouit si fort que cela donna l'impression qu'il avait mal. Derek caressa ses cheveux alors que Stiles s'effondrait sur le lit. Il était rouge et haletant, mais ses mains se desserrèrent dans les cheveux de Derek.</p><p>« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Derek en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux humides du visage de Stiles.</p><p>Ce dernier cligna des yeux, lentement. « Ouais. »</p><p>« Comment tu te sens ? »</p><p>« Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant. » déclara Stiles, sa voix un peu éraillée. Il se tortilla légèrement, sentant Derek toujours en lui, et gémit. « Ouais, je veux… je veux... »</p><p>Derek n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, mais Stiles les retourna soudainement pour se mettre au-dessus, s'enfonçant encore plus sur le sexe de Derek et poussant un autre gémissement. Derek ne put retenir un des siens. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Stiles, le tenant fermement. Stiles ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop concentré à s'empaler sur la queue de Derek. En fait, lorsque Derek essaya de bouger légèrement, Stiles posa ses deux mains sur son torse, le clouant sur place, avec l'intention de prendre ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Derek le laissa faire, se délectant de la vue, oubliant entièrement son propre plaisir, qui ne rivalisait pas à cette vue exquise de voir Stiles se laissant enfin le droit de vivre ça.</p><p>Derek se demandait même si Stiles n'avait pas oublié qu'il était là, tellement il semblait concentré sur son plaisir, mais lorsqu'il vint, ce fut son prénom qu'il murmura entre ses lèvres.</p><p>« Doucement. » dit à nouveau Derek, alors que Stiles s'effondrait à moitié sur lui. Il fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Stiles, sentant la façon dont il tremblait encore. « Je te tiens. »</p><p>« Hmm'kay. » murmura Stiles, son corps se relaxant progressivement.</p><p>Derek lui laissa quelques minutes, avant de lui demander à nouveau. « Comment tu te sens ? »</p><p>« Tellement bien. » dit faiblement Stiles. « Tellement, Derek. »</p><p>« Parfait. » Derek l'embrassa encore, doucement, amoureusement, essayant de rester aussi immobile que possible pour que Stiles puisse apprécier le moment de béatitude dans lequel il baignait.</p><p>Au bout de cinq minutes, Stiles se déplaça légèrement. « Tu n'as pas joui. »</p><p>« Ça va. » répondit Derek, et ça l'était. Il avait légèrement débandé maintenant et même si avoir un orgasme serait agréable, il n'avait pas l'intention de demander quoi que ce soit. « On aura le temps pour ça une autre fois. »</p><p>« OK. » Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils. » Je me sens étonnamment… lucide. Comme si… Je suis toujours en chaleur, non ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas, tu sais, me sentir toujours super excité ? »</p><p>« Laisse-toi un peu du temps et ça reviendra. » Derek frotta une main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles. « C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Tu as un ou deux bons orgasmes et cela t'apaise pour quelques heures, avant que ça ne revienne doucement. Tu n'es pas censé être excité tout le temps. »</p><p>« OK. Très bien. » Stiles essaya de s'étirer, mais bâilla plus qu'autre chose. « Je pense que je vais m'endormir. »</p><p>« C'est une réaction très normale aussi. » répondit Derek, légèrement amusé malgré lui.</p><p>« Tu es sûr que ça va pour toi ? »</p><p>« Certain. »</p><p>« Hmm'kay. » Stiles nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Derek somnola lui aussi et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Stiles commença à se frotter contre sa hanche. Il les fit rouler et embrassa Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle, puis se glissa à nouveau en lui. Il fit l'amour à Stiles doucement et profondément, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tremble et halète. Et c'était beau. Il lui fit totalement perdre la tête pour mieux le faire revenir sur terre ensuite, et c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécue.</p><p>Quand ils se réveillèrent enfin, Derek traîna Stiles hors du lit pour le faire boire un peu d'eau. Il savait que Stiles était tellement focalisé sur son excitation sexuelle qu'il ne penserait même pas à boire et un bon alpha prenait soin de son oméga, ce qui allait au-delà de juste le baiser. Ils dormirent encore quelques heures puis Derek mit Stiles sous la douche. Ils se caressèrent pendant un moment et terminèrent finalement par s'envoyer en l'air sur le sol de la salle de bain, parce que revenir dans la chambre était trop fastidieux. Ensuite, ils prirent un petit déjeuner. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment faim mais Derek lui donna quand même un peu à manger, récompensant chaque bouchée avalée par un baiser.</p><p>Stiles se sentit plutôt bien par la suite, alors ils s'installèrent devant un film jusqu'à en rater la deuxième moitié.</p><p>Après cela, la seule chose que Stiles voulut faire fut des câlins, et il le fit plutôt agressivement, enroulant ses bras autour de Derek et refusant de le laisser sortir du lit. Cela ne dérangea pas Derek car lui non plus n'avait envie de rien d'autre. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au soir, jusqu'à ce que Derek réussisse à se soustraire de l'emprise de Stiles pour aller leur préparer à manger. Ils prirent une nouvelle douche – celle-ci sans sexe – et dormirent à nouveau pendant six heures d'affilées avant que Stiles ne soit prêt à remettre ça. Derek se retrouva bien plus fatigué qu'il ne voulut l'admettre, alors il laissa Stiles se mettre au-dessus pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher, ce que ce dernier fit avec une détermination exubérante.</p><p>Le lendemain après-midi, tout fut terminé. Stiles mangea une pizza entière et dormit pendant plus de douze heures, sans trembler.</p><p>Lorsque l'alarme se déclencha le lendemain matin, Derek se pencha sur Stiles et l'embrassa sur la tempe. « Hey. Comment te sens-tu ? »</p><p>« Bien. » murmura Stiles. « Je pense que je peux aller travailler. »</p><p>« OK. » Derek l'embrassa à nouveau et sortit du lit. Il alla sous la douche puis s'habilla avant de retourner dans la chambre retrouver Stiles, toujours au lit. Il rit un peu parce que d'habitude Stiles sautait du lit et s'enfilait deux tasses de café. « Tu veux que je démarre la cafetière ? »</p><p>« Ouais, merci. » bâilla Stiles, puis il s'étira et balança ses jambes au bord du lit. Il essaya de se lever et tituba immédiatement. Derek l'attrapa et l'aida à se rasseoir. « Oooh. OK. Peut-être pas de boulot aujourd'hui. »</p><p>Derek rigola doucement. « C'était un sacré entraînement physique. »</p><p>« T'as l'air plutôt bien. » répondit Stiles, grognant un peu.</p><p>« Oui, et c'est parce que c'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot la plupart du temps. » dit Derek. Il l'embrassa et reprit. « Personne ne sera contrarié si tu prends un jour pour récupérer. Prends un bain chaud et détends-toi. »</p><p>« OK. » Stiles bâilla à nouveau avant de retomber sur le lit. « Je te vois ce soir. »</p><p>Lorsque Derek fut au travail une demi-heure plus tard, il vit Erica le regarder avec un sourire narquois. Il la dévisagea et elle déclara, « Stiles m'a envoyé un texto ce matin qui était un mur entier d'émojis. Tu veux le voir ? »</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que j'ai envie de le voir ? » demanda Derek.</p><p>Erica ne répondit pas à la question et lui mit le téléphone sous le nez pour qu'il puisse regarder le message. Il y avait plusieurs rangées de cœurs, puis de smileys avec des cœurs à la place des yeux, puis des mains jointes comme pour louer les cieux. Derek fixa l'écran pendant quelques instants, n'arrivant pas à retirer le sourire idiot sur son visage. « Je crois qu'il a passé un bon moment. » déclara Erica avec un petit air suffisant. « Maintenant, mets-toi au travail. » ajouta-t-elle, frappant le cul de Derek et retournant à son bureau.</p><p>« C'est du harcèlement. » cria-t-il.</p><p>« Quelqu'un doit bien empêcher tes chevilles de gonfler ! » répondit-elle tout aussi fort.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Derek finit par travailler tard ce jour-là, ce qui l'agaça vraiment car il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui retrouver Stiles. Mais il y avait eu un accident de voiture un peu compliqué, suivi d'une arrestation pour possession de stupéfiant, suivi d'un adolescent qui avait volé la voiture de son beau-père… Il se trouvait que l'adolescent en question s'était enfui parce que son beau-père était violent et Derek se retrouva assis à l'hôpital avec lui pendant plus d'une heure pour le calmer et prendre sa déposition.</p><p>Il envoya un SMS à Stiles à deux reprises pour s'excuser de l'heure à laquelle il allait rentrer. Ce dernier lui répondit, les deux fois, de ne pas s'en faire. Quand Derek rentra finalement, il était huit heures et il crevait de faim. Il entra dans la maison, qui baignait dans un fond de musique jazz, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver deux verres à vin, des bougies et l'arôme incroyable des steaks que Stiles était en train de cuisiner.</p><p>« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en riant. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier de quoi que ce soit pour ces derniers jours, hein ? »</p><p>« Je le sais. » répondit Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, devant les plaques de cuisson. « Ce n'est pas un remerciement ou quoi que ce soit du genre. C'est… autre chose. » Il coupa le feu et rajouta, « Y'a plus qu'à laisser reposer deux minutes et ensuite ce sera parfaitement prêt. »</p><p>« OK. » répondit Derek, sentant quelques papillons dans son estomac alors qu'il voyait le sourire radieux sur le visage de Stiles.</p><p>Ce dernier vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour lui donner un doux baiser, puis son pouce vint caresser une de ses pommettes. « Je t'aime tellement. »</p><p>« Moi aussi je t'aime. » répondit Derek.</p><p>« Tout à l'heure, je pensais à la façon dont les choses sont tellement différentes maintenant, par rapport à y'a deux ans, tu sais. » expliqua Stiles. « À l'époque, je pensais vraiment sincèrement, que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Que je ne ferais que… me battre chaque jour en souffrant, jusqu'à ma mort au travail ou de vieillesse, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et je l'ai fait pour mon père, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé que ça irait mieux. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas sauvé la vie ou quoi, mais tu l'as rendue tellement bien. »</p><p>Derek rougit légèrement. « J'ai juste fait ce que - »</p><p>« Ce que tout le monde aurait fait ? Non, mon chéri, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as été la <em>première</em> personne que j'ai rencontrée à avoir respecté mes décisions. Et ça, même si tu ne les comprenais pas. Même Erica… elle est géniale, tu le sais, c'est ma meilleure amie, mais elle a passé la première année à essayer de vouloir résoudre mes problèmes comme s'ils étaient un puzzle. Elle disait des trucs comme "est-ce que t'as essayé de faire ça ou ça ?" jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Tu n'as pas fait ça. Tu l'as juste accepté. Et je sais que c'était dur pour toi, que tu <em>voulais</em> aussi essayer de régler les choses pour moi, mais tu n'as jamais agi comme tel. Tu m'as laissé gérer ça à ma façon, en m'apportant ce dont j'avais besoin et… en me laissant aller à mon rythme. »</p><p>Stiles fit une petite pause et reprit.</p><p>« Et tu sais, je t'ai bien aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. Et au bout d'une semaine de travail tu me plaisais déjà, mais… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis cette fois, dans les vestiaires. Quand tu m'as ramené chez moi et que tu n'as pas essayé de me donner quoi que ce soit que je ne voulais pas. Et je suis encore plus tombé amoureux de toi durant chacun des jours qui s'est écoulé depuis. Pendant très longtemps, je me suis senti seul. Et tu as changé ça. Même si tu ne me comprenais pas et ne savais pas comment m'aider, tu as toujours été <em>là</em>. Je ne me sentais enfin plus seul. Je ne suis plus seul et je ne le serai plus jamais. Donc... » Stiles prit une grande respiration et mit un genou à terre, puis sortit un écrin d'une de ses poches. « Derek Alexander Hale, veux-tu - »</p><p>« Oui. » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Derek et Stiles se mit à rire. « Désolé. Je te laisse terminer. »</p><p>« M'épouser ? » demanda Stiles, avec un sourire charmeur et Derek répondit oui à nouveau. Stiles lui sauta dessus et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il l'embrassa à n'en plus finir.</p><p>Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant une bonne minute avant que l'estomac de Derek ne se manifeste et gargouille violemment, ce qui les fit rire si fort qu'ils en eurent le souffle saccadé.</p><p>« Allez. » déclara Stiles. « Mangeons maintenant, et ensuite on pourra mater au moins cinquante fois la bande-annonce du prochain Star Wars. »</p><p>« Geek. » souffla Derek, alors qu'il tombait amoureux de lui à nouveau.</p><p>.</p><p>Fin</p><p>.</p><p>*Dans la VO, l'auteure a utilisé le prénom de « Tom » pour le shérif. Je me suis permise de changer pour qu'on comprenne plus facilement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>